The Last Of Us Are Against All Odds
by Musicisallaroundus
Summary: Living in a post-apocalyptic US, survivor Quinn Fabray is 'hired' to smuggle something, or rather someone, out of the city, past the hunters and soldiers. Although reluctant, she agrees to take the girl out of the city safely since she's the chance to finding a possible cure. What she doesn't know is that because of this girl, her whole life and world will change more than it has.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow readers! This is the first story I've ever put out for anyone to really read. I usually keep my work to myself but my great friend that some or most of you know, Hakuna-fuckin-Matata (That's her pen name in this site), talked me into sharing my stuff here. Please give it a chance. I'd greatly appreciate it. I know how the site works since I help my friend out with her stories every now and then. I know she has a number of followers but if you aren't already following her, you should give her stories a read. They're pretty good. Enough about us though. This story is Glee centric, in the universe of The Last Of Us. I just recently played this game all in a week and fell in love with it, that I just had to make a story based on it. The story is mostly Quinn-centric, but there will also be Dani in this. Are two main characters in The Last Of Us were Joel and Ellie, so in Glee, that'll be Quinn and Dani. If you're wondering if the story will be exactly like the game, it sort of will, but I will do my best to twist a few things and add more into it so you guys don't think it'll be boring. If you haven't played the game, it's okay. I'll try to explain anything you're curious about. There will be Quinntana in this story but that won't happen until much later in the story. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**THE LAST OF US**

Chapter One

_"Hey, what's up Sam? You do realize what time it is right?" A woman said through the phone as she parked her car. She looked at the car's clock and saw it was almost midnight. "Yeah, yeah, I know sis. I just wanted to let you know that Rick called me when you left work. He asked if you could cover his shift for tomorrow." Sam said. The woman sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. She turned the car off and stepped out, smiling when she felt a small cool breeze. "Why don't you cover for him Sam? He called you." She said. She quietly opened the door to her house, frowning when she saw the TV in the living room on._

_"Cause I have to go out of town, remember? Come on Quinn! Just cover for him." Sam said. Quinn groaned as she put her bag and keys on the counter. She couldn't help but chuckle when she heard her brother thank her. "Yeah, whatever! Just know that you so owe me." Quinn said before hanging up. She walked into the living room and shook her head when she saw her thirteen year old daughter asleep on the couch. "I'm so sorry sweetie…" She mumbled as she went to lift her daughter up, but stopped when hazel green eyes met soft hazel ones. "You're supposed to be in bed right now. It's late" Quinn said strictly, but a smile on her face. The blonde girl only giggled as she quickly sat up so her mother could sit down. "What time is it?" The girl asked, looking up so she could check the clock up on the wall._

_When she saw that it was still eleven, the young girl grinned at her mother. "It's still today!" She exclaimed before reaching over the desk next to the couch. Quinn quirked an eyebrow when her daughter pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked as she took the box from the girl. Seeing that he daughter wasn't going to answer her question, Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and opened the box. She gasped when she saw a beautiful Fendi diamond and ceramic round watch inside the box. "Where on earth did you get this sweetie? Where'd you get the money for it?" Quinn asked as she looked at the watch in awe._

_The little girl smiled at her mother's reaction and lied back down, resting her feet on Quinn's lap. "I sell drugs mom. Didn't you know that? I sell hardcore drugs." She said with a small chuckle. Quinn shook her head at her daughter's response but smiled as she put the watch on her wrist. She looked at it again and frowned. "Uhm, Beth, sweetie? It's beautiful and all but I think it's stuck. Look, see?" Quinn said. Beth jumped up to her knees and leaned over Quinn's arm to look at the watch. "What?! No way! It was working when I bought it!" She exclaimed. She groaned when she heard her mother burst into laughter and saw that the clock was really working. "Oh my god! You suck mom! You scared me!" She exclaimed._

_Quinn only chuckled when Beth pouted at her. "Aw, you know I'm just teasing you baby girl." She said, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. "You should be getting to sleep though. Come on, let's get you to bed." Quinn said when Beth yawned and rubbed her eyes. Too tired to argue, Beth nodded and stood up, holding her mother's hand as she was led to her room. Quinn helped Beth to bed and tucked her in. She smiled when Beth reached for her plush puppy and cuddled with it. "Goodnight sweetie." Quinn whispered, kissing her head one more time before turning the light off and closing her door._

_Quinn let out a tired yawn herself and headed towards her room. She was about to change into her pajamas, when she heard a loud crash coming from outside. "What the hell?" She questioned. She walked over to her window and glanced outside to see fire and smoke a few streets away from them, followed by speeding cars down the road. Her phone began to ring and she glanced at it. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the caller ID read her brother's name. "Sam? Is everything okay?" She asked. "Quinn, I'll explain everything later. I'm coming over though. Don't let anyone in." Sam said before ending the call. Confused and a bit worried, Quinn decided to check the TV to see if there was anything going on. A newswoman was in front of a burning building, shouting out what was going on as people ran in the background. She jumped up from the bed when she heard a loud bang coming from downstairs._

_She stood up and stopped at her door, waiting to see if she heard anything. She jumped again, startled, when she heard more banging, followed by some yelling. She reached for the bat behind the door when she recognized it as her neighbors yelling and rushed downstairs. "I'll be just out!" She yelled. She opened the door to see a distressed red haired woman out on her front doorstep. "Ms. Pillsbury? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked._

_Ms. Pillsbury shook her head as she broke into tears. "It's Will. Something's wrong with him." She cried. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She followed after the older woman when she ran back towards her house. Quinn grew more confused when Ms. Pillsbury carefully opened the front door. Why would she be so scared to go inside her own home? Quinn decided to stay quiet as the older woman called out for her husband. She gripped the bat tighter when she heard a low groan. "Will, honey, Quinn is with me." Emma said softly. _

_Quinn nodded when Emma looked at her questioningly. The blonde woman took a few steps toward the living room. "Uhm… Mr. Shue? I just want to talk to you." She said, stopping when she saw Mr. Shue huddled by the fire place. She slowly approached the man but stopped again when she noticed a small trail of blood going to Mr. Shue. "What the fu… Mr. Shue?" Quinn tried again, this time reaching for his shoulder to turn him around. She wasn't expecting for him to let out an inhuman screech and jump at her. She let out a small shriek as she fell back. She put the bat up when she saw Mr. Shue try to reach to her. She pushed against it when he tried to push past it, but was struggling with the man's weight._

_Ms. Pillsbury jumped in to help Quinn pull Mr. Shue away from her. "Will! What's wrong with you!" Emma exclaimed once they pushed him away. She quickly helped Quinn up and looked her over. "Are you okay Quinn? I don't know what's wrong with him. He came today from work saying he wasn't feeling well." Ms. Pillsbury exclaimed. Quinn let out a shaky breath and looked at Mr. Shue. It wasn't until she actually took a second look at him that she noticed that he wasn't the man she knew him as. "Emma… we need to go back to my house." Quinn said, backing up._

_The other woman only cried as she shook her head and looked at Quinn in disbelief. "How could you say that?! He needs help! We need to get hi-"She was interrupted by another inhuman growl and a pair of teeth sink into her neck. Quinn watched in complete horror as Mr. Shue practically ate a chunk of his wife's neck._

_"Shit!" She exclaimed. Realizing that Ms. Pillsbury was long gone, Quinn didn't waste another second and quickly ran out of the house. She looked around in shock when she saw people running from others covered in blood. She was heading towards her front door but had to stop when she saw a body on her front lawn. She decided to go through the back door, hoping that no one would be there. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was empty. Quinn looked around one final time to make sure no one was following her before she unlocked the sliding door and went inside, where she saw a worried and confused Beth in her home office._

_"Mom? What's going on? What were you doing outside? Uncle Sam called." Beth asked as she rubbed her eyes. Quinn frantically ran to her desk and opened the second drawer. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. "Mom?" She heard Beth ask again._

_"There's something wrong with Mr. Shue. He's sick or something." She said, not wanting to say what she had just witnessed. She looked up when she saw movement to her right and saw Beth walking over to the door. "Beth, sweetie, get away from the door!" She yelled just as she grabbed her emergency gun. Beth jumped back and looked at her mother in fright. "Your uncle Sam is on his way right now. Something bad is going on. Did anyone try to come in?" Quinn asked. Quinn turned around when she heard glass break and saw Mr. Shue had broken into her house. Apparently he had seen her come in this way. She grabbed Beth and pulled her behind. "Stay behind me Beth! Mr. Shue! Stay back!" She yelled. Mr. Shue only growled at her as he stood up, not even bothering with the shards of glass pierced through his body._

_Quinn took a few steps back when she saw that the man wasn't going to stay put and aimed her gun at him. "I don't want to do this Mr. Shue… I warned you!" She said. She pulled the trigger when he lunged at her and shot him right between the eyes. Beth let out a scared shout and saw Mr. Shue's body._

_"You killed him…" Beth mumbled. Quinn mentally sighed at her daughter but didn't say anything. Instead, she just pushed her out of the room and to the kitchen. "There's something going on Beth. We need to get out of here now." She said sternly. She looked up when headlights went through the window and sighed in relief. "That's your uncle Sam. We need to go." She said, rushing her daughter out of the house._

_She glared at Sam when her younger brother stepped out of the car. "Where the hell were you?! I've been calling you! Do you have any idea what's going on?!" Sam exclaimed. He stopped when he saw the blood on his sister's shirt."Holy shit… you got blood on you." He commented._

_Quinn rolled her eyes at him while she helped Beth in the car. "I got an idea of what's going on… and it's not my blood." She said. "Now let's get the hell out of here." She said. Sam only hummed in response and got back into the driver's seat. Sam quickly reversed the car out of the driveway and drove down the road. Fewer cars were around but there were still a few people running out on the streets._

_ "Whose blood is it?" Sam asked as he drove on. Quinn only sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window. "Mr. Shue. I had to shoot him." She said. "What do you know about this?" She asked. She glanced at her brother when he cleared his throat and waited for him to respond. "Only those who live in the city are infected." He said._

_Beth sat up and looked at her mother. "Mr. Shue worked in the city." She commented. Quinn nodded and hummed in response. She was glad now that she lived outskirts of the city with her daughter. They could've ended up dead already or worse: like Mr. Shue. "I saw this house burn down while a family was still wrangled up in there-""Sam." Quinn cut him off sternly. She motioned to Beth in the back and glared at her brother until he apologized. They drove on the road in quiet, not really having words for what was going on because they themselves didn't know what exactly was going on. All they knew is that they had to get away from the town._

_Quinn felt herself dozing off when she felt the car come to a stop and Sam muttered a curse. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She asked, sitting up. Sam sighed and pointed up ahead. Quinn then saw the large amount of traffic that went on for a couple of miles. It looked like they weren't the only ones with the same idea. She sighed and glanced to the back, giving Beth a small comforting smile when she saw that she was still up. "What now?" Sam asked Quinn. Quinn looked around, thinking what they should do since she didn't really want to stay stuck in this traffic. She saw a dirt road to her right and was about to tell Sam to head there when a growl was heard, followed by a shout. The three looked as a man got out of his car to check it out, but was tackled by one of the infected people._

_"Sam! Get us out of here!" She yelled when she saw more of the infected people coming towards those who were out of their cars. Sam shifted the car into gear and drove out of the street. "Follow the dirt road Sam! That should get us anywhere but here!" Quinn yelled when she saw one of the infected run towards their car. Sam only nodded as he did as his older sister said. They drove through the dirt road for a while until they reached a nearby town._

_Both Sam and Quinn looked at the scene in front of them in complete shock. It looked like people were starting a riot. Stores were being broken into. Cars were crashed. There were a few fires here and there. What got them worried the most were the infected people attacking everyone. Sam carefully drove on, trying not to hit any one when he saw a group of infected people coming at them. "Shit…" He muttered before reversing and trying another street, only to come to a halt when a bus was blocking most of the street. "Sam, get us out of here." Quinn warned. Sam slowly drove, afraid he would run someone over. "Sam, get us out now!" Quinn yelled again when she saw more people running afraid._

_"I can't! I might run someone over!" He exclaimed. Quinn felt herself losing her patience. "Then go back!" She yelled. Sam sighed as he kept driving slowly. "I can't! They're behind me too!" He yelled. Quinn looked at Beth and saw her worried look. "We're gonna be fine sweetie." She said. She shared an uncertain look with Sam before looking ahead. Sam had a small opening he could drive through when everyone outside cleared out of the corner. "There! Go now Sam." She said. Sam did as Quinn directed and rushed through before any more people got in the way._

_None of them were expecting a truck to speed through the intersection, much less hit them. "Beth, hold on!" Quinn yelled when she saw that the crash would be hard. The last thing she heard was Sam's and Beth's yells before blacking out._

_Quinn groaned as she came around. She was a bit disoriented when she realized she was upside down, but remembered right away what had just happened. She wiped her face and looked out of the windshield as best as she could. "Oh my god…" She mumbled when she saw an infected eating away at someone else in another car. She looked back when she heard another groan and saw Beth trying to sit up. "Beth, sweetie, stay down." She said softly. She unhooked her seatbelt and situated herself in a way that she could kick the windshield off. She kicked at the windshield a couple of times before she finally broke it off, and crawled out. Sam was crawling out through his door window. "Beth, come on out." She said, kneeling down as she helped Beth out._

_Beth cried out in pain when she tried to stand up, but her leg gave out. "What's wrong sweetie?" Quinn asked worriedly. "My leg… it hurts." Beth cried. She tried to stand on her own again but the pain was too much and so she leaned on her mother again. Quinn groaned as she saw her daughter. This wasn't the best situation they were in. She looked up when she saw Sam run around the car to them. "We need to run now." He said, his eyes wide in fear. Remembering she still had her gun, she pulled it out from her back and handed it to Sam. "Whatever you do, you keep us safe Sam." She said seriously. Sam nodded as he took the gun and ran ahead of them to make sure the path was clear for them to go. She quickly lifted her daughter up and followed after Sam as fast as she could. She would've asked Sam to carry her but judging on those who were infected, she didn't have a chance at fighting them. She trusted Sam more with the fighting._

_They ran down the crowded streets, avoiding infected and having to turn in different streets because of obstacles that would stop them. Sam would look back every now and then to make sure Quinn was close behind and okay. Quinn felt herself getting tired as they kept running, but she pushed herself to keep going. It was a bit hard for her to keep up with Sam because she had Beth and there were people bumping into her, but she pushed past them and did what she could to keep up. Sam stopped when a car exploded down the street they were running on and saw everyone run back from there. He looked around, looking for another route to take, when he saw the alleyway. "Quinn! Let's take the alley!" He said, opening the gate for her. She ran in and looked back as Sam closed it and threw a couple of trash cans by it, in hopes to slow anyone down if they were followed. She ran ahead when Sam told her to keep going, but she wasn't expecting to be met up with an infected at the turn. Beth let out a shriek when the infected jumped at them and tried to push it away. Not letting Beth down, Quinn did her best to keep the infected from biting at them by keeping him away with one arm. "Sam!" She yelled when she felt her arm giving up._

_Sam soon came and punched the infected off of his sister and niece and kicked it to the ground before shooting it on the head. "Come on, this way! They're catching up!" He yelled, running through the alley. He thanked god when he saw a door open and led Quinn in. "Come on!" He shouted, trying to close it just as she got in. Quinn looked around and saw that it was a bar they were in. She looked at Sam worriedly when she saw that he couldn't get the door to close since the infected were pushing against it as well. "Quinn, you have to keep going. You have Beth with you. I can outrun these bastards! I'll catch up! I promise!" He said, struggling to keep it open. Quinn was going to shake her head in disagreement but when she saw that Sam wasn't going to keep the door closed for long, she hesitantly agreed and ran out through the front door._

_"We can't leave Uncle Sam behind mom!" Beth cried. Quinn felt herself tear up slightly at the thought of losing her brother but she shook her head. "He'll be fine sweetie. He'll catch up." She muttered out. She let out a small shriek when she saw an infected eating an open body but didn't stop. She ran past it and down the hill ahead, hoping that it wouldn't follow her. "Mom, there's two following us!" Beth informed. Quinn groaned when she heard growls behind her and pushed her legs to run faster. She felt her legs wanted to give out already after so much running, but she kept going. She ran up another hill when she saw a paved street up ahead. She could hear the infected catching up to her but she didn't let out. She kept running up the hill, until she heard a few gun shots go off. She covered Beth when her daughter shrieked out in fear and looked back. Someone had shot the infected down and saved them._

_After she made sure her daughter was okay, Quinn looked ahead of her and saw a soldier. "My daughter's hurt sir! I think she broke her le-" "Don't move!" The soldier interrupted. Quinn stopped walking when she saw the soldier was aiming his gun at them. She held Beth tighter and looked at the man uncertainly. "We're not sick." She said._

_The soldier ignored her and spoke into his earpiece. "Sir, I got a couple of civilians down here. What should I do?" He asked. Quinn stayed put as she waited for the man to speak to them. "But sir, there's a little girl. She has a broken leg. I, I understand." He said with a sigh. Quinn looked at him nervously when he didn't say anything._

_"Mom?" Beth asked in a scared tone. Quinn's eyes widened when the soldier lifted his gun and aimed it at them. She turned when the man began to shoot and tried to run away, but cried out when she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder, causing her to drop Beth, and both roll down the hill. Quinn groaned in pain and clutched at her shoulder when she stopped rolling. She tried to crawl backwards when she saw the soldier run down to her and aim his gun again. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see when he killed her. She flinched when she heard a gunshot go off but when she opened her eyes, she saw the soldier dead on the floor._

_"I told you I'd be okay." Sam said, stepping out of a bush. He helped his sister up and looked at her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. Quinn grunted but nodded. She turned around when she heard a gasp and saw Beth lying on the ground. "Beth!" She cried out, running over to her daughter. She ignored the pain on her shoulder when she saw her daughter bleeding. "No, no, no, no!" She cried when she saw where her daughter was shot. Beth was crying as she held on to her stomach. "Holy fuck…" Quinn heard Sam whisper._

_Quinn felt herself tear up as she kneeled down and pressed her hands against Beth's wound. "It-it… h-hurt-s mom…" Beth cried. Quinn let a choked sob out as she tried to keep pressure on her daughter. "I know sweetie… I know. You're going to be okay. We'll get you some help." She said, her voice cracking after every word she spoke. Beth reached for her mother's hand and clutched at it. "I'm going to lift you up okay? We'll get you to a hospital. You'll be fine." Quinn said, not caring if she was crying anymore. She moved to lift her daughter up but stopped when she felt Beth's hand let hers go._

_She looked up to her daughter's face and saw that she wasn't moving anymore. "Beth? Baby?" Quinn cried. "Wake up Beth… wake up baby girl. Please… wake up for me…" Quinn began to cry. She looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "We need to go Quinn… You know we can't stay here." He said softly. Quinn finally let herself cry when she felt her brother pull her up on her feet. She didn't want to leave. She would rather let those infected people get her now, but that wasn't going to happen. Sam had begun to drag her away from there, despite how much she fought. She cried and yelled as she saw her daughter's body grow smaller while Sam dragged them away to safety._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. This was just the prologue to the story. Hahaha. In the next chapter, we get to the actual story since this was actually just the past, which is why it was in italics. I know that in the game, there is a twenty year time jump, but for this story, I will make it a fifteen year jump. I hope you guys liked this and will follow the story and leave reviews. I can take critics. Hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

From what I've seen in this site, most authors wait for readers to follow and review their stories. This is my first story here so I understand if all that will come slowly. To those who have or will review any of my stories, thanks! Any who, just to remind all of you that the first chapter was actually in the past. Fifteen years have gone by since and the story is now in the present. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

Chapter Two

_"Beth? Baby?" Quinn cried. "Wake up Beth… wake up baby girl. Please… wake up for me…" Quinn began to cry. She looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "We need to go Quinn… You know we can't stay here." He said softly. Quinn finally let herself cry when she felt her brother pull her up on her feet. She didn't want to leave. She would rather let those infected people get her now, but that wasn't going to happen. Sam had begun to drag her away from there, despite how much she fought. She cried and yelled as she saw her daughter's body grow smaller while Sam dragged them away to safety._

Quinn woke up with a jump when she heard a knock at her door. She laid back down with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. "It was just a dream… it was a dream Quinn." She whispered to herself. She groaned when she heard the persistent knocking. With another sigh, she stood up and headed towards the door, stopping when she stepped in front of the mirror in her small room. She frowned as she looked at her reflection. "A dream that was real…" She muttered as she stared at the mirror. Her once sharp, bright, hazel green eyes were now sharp, cold, and distant. She turned away from the mirror when she heard knocking again. She grunted and made her way over to the door, opening it with a glare when she saw her partner.

"Well good morning sleepy beauty. You're looking pretty dapper today." A tan man said as he walked inside the apartment with a small smirk on his face. Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself and closed the door. "Where the hell were you Noah?" She asked him when she turned around. Her glare deterred slightly when she saw a few cuts on Noah's face. She walked into the kitchen to grab a cloth and damped it slightly before walking back to the man. "You said you wanted to be left alone, so I did as you asked. Chill baby momma." Noah said.

Quinn only grunted at him as she threw the wet cloth at him. "So what happened to you, Puckerman? No, wait, let me guess. The deal went south hill right, and the customer went off with our pills and alcohol?" Quinn asked in a pissed off tone. She glared at Noah again when all he did was chuckle.

"Not really. The deal went off without a hitch, Q." He said. Quinn looked at him skeptically before she walked over to him and took the cloth from him. "So do you mind explaining what happened hear Puck?" She asked, referring to the small cuts on his face. Puck only sighed as he let Quinn clean the cuts. He frowned slightly when she saw Quinn arch an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to answer. "I was making my way back over here when a few guys jumped me. They managed to get a few hits but come on now. Let's be real. No one can beat the Puckasauras!" He said with a chuckle.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the man and stepped back. After years of knowing him, he never changed; not even after the world went to shit. "You want to know what the funny part is?" Puck asked. Quinn put the cloth on the counter while she quirked an eyebrow at him. "David sent them." He said with a chuckle.

A moment of silence fell between the two as Quinn let it sink in. She blinked at him a couple of times before looking at him incredulously. "David sent them. Our David?" She asked him. Puck let out a bitter laugh and nodded. "Fucking asshole. Who the hell does he think he is? He's a smart asshole…" She muttered. Puck sighed and walked over to Quinn. "He's not as smart as your Puckasauras though, because I know where he's hiding." He said, catching Quinn's full attention this time.

"Bullshit." She said. Puck grinned at her and nodded. "Fuck yeah… by the old warehouse, just outside of Lima." He said. Quinn stayed as she thought about what Puck said and what they should do. Ever since Quinn had found Puck, the two had started a business that had to do with the black market. Sometimes people would hire them to smuggle things from outside the quarantine zone; other times they were asked to deal with contraband, and then there were the de-humanizing jobs, where they would go and murder someone. David, was one of their favorite yet most hated customer because half of the times he hired them, he couldn't afford to pay them back. Because he couldn't, he owed Quinn and Puck many favors.

Finally figuring what they should do, Quinn went into her room and grabbed her jacket. "I say we go give our dear Karofsky a visit. We do need our guns back anyways." She said. Puck smirked at her decision and nodded in agreement. Since David didn't pay them with money or food rations, he paid them back by doing favors for him. The latest favor was to hold and take care of the guns Quinn and Puck had stashed away to hide.

"Well let's get going then!" Puck exclaimed. Quinn shook her head at him as she followed him out. Quinn locked her door and shoved her key inside her jean's back pocket. She followed Puck out of the apartments. She looked around when they were outside and saw a few people walking by. "The sun is going to set down soon, so we should hurry up. Don't want to be outside in the dark." Puck said. Quinn only hummed in response while they walked down the street. She didn't bother to look around since soldiers were right, left, pretty much any where you turned. She did turn to look when she saw a building closed off by a wall of soldiers. She walked slower to watch what was going on, and saw a soldier drag out a few people out from the apartment.

"Come on Quinn." Puck warned. Quinn sighed and kept walking, ignoring the cries of help from the people. She didn't even flinch when she heard a gunshot go off. "That's the fifth time this week. It seems like more and more people are getting infected nowadays." Puck said as they turned a street. Quinn finally took another chance to look around and hummed in response. "Well that means more people are sneaking out of the quarantine zone." She said.

When the outbreak first started, quarantine zones were set up all over the country. Some states weren't as lucky as others, but many people were able to get to them before it was too late. During the first few years of the outbreak, doctors and scientists investigated how the infection first started, and found out that it had to do with the brain. They tried many things to find a cure, but when the infection spread throughout the world, they all lost hope. Now, the government branches had split up, and formed a communist sort of system in order to keep control of the people. There were many people who disagreed with this idea, but they stayed quiet, in fear of being announced as a traitor. Those who did speak up their disagreement rebelled and left the quarantine zones. They formed their own group; their main cause being to bring back the democratic government and search to find a new cure. These people were called the New Directions. Although the New Directions was for a good cause, they were reckless, and usually ended up dead.

Quinn was all for the good cause that the New Directions had in mind, but she wasn't willing to join them because of their poor battle tactics they had. She didn't really care about how the government now worked. As long as they kept her safe, she wasn't complaining. "Look, ration office is still closed. Looks like we're on a shortage again." Puck said. Quinn looked at where Puck was pointing at and sighed when she saw he was right. Because food was hard to come by now, the government handed out ration cards once a month to avoid food shortage. Sometimes it couldn't be helped, but they were always able to get by. "Tough shit for those who don't have enough ration cards then…" Quinn commented.

Whenever they were on a shortage, food became pricier, and more ration cards were needed. This wasn't a problem for Puck and Quinn though. Their black market business gave them enough ration cards to spare. The two kept on walking until they reached the town gates, where soldiers were posted at to keep safe. "Alright, you stay quiet Puckerman. I'll talk to the soldier." She said. The last time they wanted to leave town to look for Karofsky, they couldn't leave because Puck had gone off on one of the soldiers and were denied access to leave.

Puck sighed but let Quinn take the lead this time as they reached the gates. "Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman." She said. The soldier looked at Puck before looking at Quinn. "I'm gonna need some identification ma'am." The soldier said. Quinn pulled out her wallet and showed him her quarantine zone I.D. The soldier looked at it and hummed in response. "Purpose for leaving the QZ?" He asked.

"We have the day off. We're gonna go visit a friend." She said. The soldier nodded in acknowledgment and signaled the soldiers on the higher wall to open the gate. "Okay. Go on ahead. Just remember to be back before curfew in three hours." The guard said. Quinn nodded and was about to walk out when there was a loud explosion. She ducked and lifted one arm to cover her face when she saw a few bricks and rocks fly towards them. "Shit!" She muttered when she felt a rock hit her arm.

The soldier had pushed her back as the other soldiers quickly closed the gates. "It's the New Directions! Get out of here!" He yelled at them. Quinn took a few steps back and watched when an army truck suddenly exploded. "Come on Q! We can still get out of here!" Puck yelled, pulling her shirt to drag her with him. Quinn slapped his hand away and started to run after him. A whole bunch of soldiers were running towards the gate while civilians ran back to their homes. "You'd think they know we were trying to leave the zone right?" Puck asked with a small chuckle. Quinn only rolled her eyes at him as they went into one of the buildings.

They composed themselves when they got in and walked further inside. "You alright?" Puck asked. Quinn only nodded as they walked. "Looks like we'll have to take the hard way out." He said. Quinn stayed quiet while they walked through a hall. Up ahead, a man was sitting in front of a door as if he were keeping watch. When he saw Puck and Quinn, he quickly stood up and walked over to them. "Did you guys hear that?" The guy asked.

Quinn grunted at him while they turned towards another hallway. "We were there. It's the New Directions." She informed him. "How's it looking down there, Ryder?" She asked him, referring to the basement under the building. Ryder scratched the back of his head while he followed the duo. "It's all clear. I used it earlier today. Are you gonna go see Karofsky?" He asked. Quinn couldn't help the small smirk that fell on her face at the question. "You know it." She said.

Ryder sighed and walked ahead to open a door for them. "You too then,huh?" He questioned. Quinn looked at Puck puzzled before turning to face Ryder. "What do you mean? Who else is looking for him?" She asked him. Ryder hesitated but answered. "Rachel Berry. She asked if I knew where he was hiding."

Quinn stopped walking and looked at Ryder. "And what did you tell her?" She asked in a warning tone. Puck snickered when he saw Ryder take a step back from Quinn. Everyone who knew Quinn Fabray knew not to mess with her. She and Puck were scary partners but between the two of them, Quinn was the less forgiving one. "I told her the truth. I didn't know." Ryder said. Quinn smiled and patted Ryder's shoulder as she walked into the room.

"Good boy." She said. Puck gave him a pat on the back as he followed Quinn into the room while Ryder closed and locked the door. "You didn't have to scare him you know? He was going to tell you the truth either way." Puck said. Quinn chuckled quietly and hummed.

"You're right, but it's fun scaring him. He's easy." She said. She went through another door and smirked when she saw an older woman sitting with a case of alcohol. She walked past the woman and towards the furniture behind her, which happened to be covering a whole in the wall. "How are we doing Sue?" Quinn asked while she tried to move the heavy furniture. Sue laughed at the question and took a sip of her bottle. "Aside from the New Directions attacking, it's all been smooth and quiet." She answered.

Quinn mentally sighed in relief at the old woman's answer. "That's what I like to hear. Puck, help me move this thing." She said. Puck nodded and quickly went to help the blonde move the furniture. "We'll see you later Sue Sylvester." Quinn said, before she jumped down into the hole; Puck following close behind. Quinn grunted as she landed the drop. She scowled as an awful stench hit her nostrils and coughed. "Man… these assholes have to watch what they drop down here. It's starting to smell like shit." She commented.

Puck chuckled at the blonde and shook his head. He followed her through the basement, where they went through a few storage rooms that were connected underground. "I still don't get how this place hasn't been found out by the soldiers. They're not good at their jobs." Puck said. "If you think about it that way, it's not really comforting to live in the zones now." He said with a chuckle.

Quinn only stayed quiet as they kept walking until they reached the end of the halls underground. She opened the ajar door and sighed in relief when she saw their bags and equipment still there where they had left them. "Our stuff is still here from our last trip. Let's gear up." She said. Puck hummed in acknowledgement as he grabbed his bag.

The two checked what they had on the spot. Quinn sighed when she saw that she only had a little bit of ammo in her pistol. "Please tell me you have more ammo in your bag?" Quinn asked. "You're gonna have to make every shot count." Puck answered. Quinn frowned at his answer but stayed quiet. She knew they could make it to Karofsky's without running out of the little ammo that they had. Once she was set to go, she grabbed her backpack and strapped it on herself before turning to Puck to see if he was ready.

Puck gave her a slight nod before walking past the cabinets towards a wall that had an opening at the top. He turned around and looked at Quinn expectantly. "You ready?" He asked. Quinn only quirked an eyebrow at him and waited for him to get ready. Once he was ready, he nodded at her and she lifted her foot to his linked hands and pulled herself up the wall as he boosted her up. "Now pull me up woman." Puck said. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at her partner and held out her hand for him to take.

He jumped up and they grabbed each other's forearms. Quinn used her other hand to help hoist him up while Puck pushed himself up with his feet. Quinn rolled her eyes when Puck grinned at her. She turned towards the ceiling and slightly pushed an unhinged door that was used to cover the opening. She looked around, making sure the coast was clear, and got out. She took a deep breath and smiled as she took in her surroundings. There was a small field of overgrown grass with a small lake in the middle, surrounded by a few buildings.

"Finally… some fresh air." She breathed out. She hated being stuck inside the quarantine zone. She let herself smile slightly as a small breeze blew. She looked to her side when she felt Puck tap her shoulder. "Come on. We got some guns we need to get back." He told her. Quinn nodded and followed him through the field until they reached a building that had a missing wall from the second floor. "Where's the ladder?" She asked him when she saw that it wasn't where they usually left it.

Puck shrugged as he walked around looking for it. He called out to her when he found it and brought it over. "Ladies first." He said, once he placed the ladder against the wall. Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes at him but went up the ladder nonetheless. She waited for him to climb up before opening the door to the hall. "Shit… Spores…" She alerted. They reached for their backpacks and pulled out a face mask that prevented them from breathing in the toxic breath.

"What the hell? This place was clean last time." Puck exclaimed. Quinn shrugged as she turned her flashlight on, which was connected to the strap of her backpack so she wouldn't have to hold it. "Someone must have been reckless." She commented. Spores were only around when there was a dead infected body for more than a week. They went down the hall and towards the stairs to go down to the first floor. Quinn stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a low growl and crouched next to the wall. She really hated having to go through spores. It made things so much harder to see, even with the masks on.

She stayed quiet and pressed her ear against the wall while Puck quietly went across to hear as well. They stayed as quiet as possible when they heard a cry, followed by more growls. "There's about three or four of them." Quinn whispered. Puck nodded and looked behind him to make sure he was safe. "How are we going to take them out?" He asked her.

Instead of answering him, she slowly crept behind the isolated infected and grabbed it by a chokehold. She tightened her hold on it and slowly brought it to the ground, until it stopped fighting her. "Well that's one way…" Puck muttered as he quietly stepped into the room. They stepped closer to the wall and walked towards the next room, where they were sure the other infected where at.

Quinn looked at Puck and waited for his head before they pulled out a pair of knives and jumped on the unsuspecting infected. Quinn quickly jabbed her knife on the closest infected while Puck tackled the one farthest and did the same as Quinn. She then jumped up on her feet and ran over to Puck when she saw the other infected charge over to him. She punched before it could reach Puck, making it hit the wall and fall, and took that as her chance to finish it off.

She then stormed out of the building, ignoring Puck's shouts until they were in the streets of the city. "You fucking dumbass." She muttered when he looked at her worried. He only grinned in response and wrapped an arm around her, which led him to receive a blow on the gut. He groaned out in pain and doubled over. "Dammit Quinn…" He whined. Quinn said nothing as they kept walking, staying close to the buildings until they reached a barricaded and closed off street. Quinn knocked on the side door of the gate and waited until a young boy opened it. She pulled out a couple of ration cards and showed them to the kid. "None of Karofsky's men or soldiers, and I'll give you all these ration cards." She told him. The boy nodded and closed the door. Quinn sighed as she turned to look at Puck, who only tilted his head.

A few moments later went by and the boy opened the door again. "It's all clear." He told her. Quinn smiled at the boy and handed him the ration cards in thanks. The two partners walked inside and were greeted by thugs around the street. "Hey, Fabray, I got what you want sweet cheeks-""Not now Martinez." She told the older man. When the man kept insisting, the blonde quickly shut him up with a killer glare. Puck shoved the man back, and glared at the other thugs. They all backed up and decided to mind their own business.

"I hate when they can't take a hint." Puck mumbled. Quinn only chuckled as she led him through a tunnel. Most of those thugs were customers of theirs who always tried to make petty deals with them, mainly Quinn. Poor bastards. Quinn thought. If only they knew she wasn't one interested in men. She stopped when she saw a younger woman at the end of the tunnel. "Hey Kitty. Have you seen Karofsky?" She asked, pulling out a couple of ration cards.

Kitty grinned flirtingly and nodded. "About ten minutes ago… he's expecting you two, you know?" Kitty said. Quinn nodded and handed the shorter blonde the cards. "We know…" She responded. They turned at the end of the tunnel and walked into an alleyway, where a couple of men were standing guard. Quinn discreetly pulled her gun out when she saw the three men walk towards them.

"Hey Rick." Puck said. The man in the middle only grunted as he gripped his bat. "I suggest you two turn around and came back from where you came from." He said. Quinn took a step forward and faked a pout. "But we came all this way to see Karofsky. We need to talk." She said.

Rick laughed bitterly and rose his bat towards Quinn. "Bitch! He doesn't want to see you right now okay? He'll call for you when he wants you! Now get out of here, or I'll bust your head with this bat!" He exclaimed. Quinn dropped her pout and chuckled at Rick's words. She looked at Puck and tilted her head towards Rick. Puck faked a laugh and nodded in agreement. The next thing they knew, Quinn raises her gun and puts a bullet between Rick's eyes. "Oh shit!" The other two exclaim as they run for cover and pull their own guns.

Puck snickers at their reaction while he takes cover with Quinn. "You get the angle on them and I get the one in front." Quinn says. Puck agrees with her and rolls to a few crates that were on the side. With much ease, Puck distracts the two men, letting Quinn kill the closer man while Puck killed the other.

"Well that was easy." Puck commented. Quinn chuckled at him as she brushed her fingers through her blonde hair. "Well, we got more to deal with when we go inside." She said, pointing to the gate at the end of the alleyway. Puck groaned but followed Quinn. "Look, we can get in through here." She whispered, pointing at an opening in the fence. They went through it and jumped down the ledge, quickly running for some cover. Quinn looked around the large warehouse, checking how many of Karofsky's thugs were there. "Hey, there's Karofsky over there!" Puck shout whispered. Quinn turned to look at where Puck was pointing and saw none other than David Karofsky at the front door of the warehouse.

"Look at that cocky son of a bitch!" Puck said. Quinn snorted and watched as David went back inside while his men guarded the perimeter. She was so going to get him. As much as she hated to admit though, he was pretty organized with his security. "Okay, enough stalling. Let's go see David." She said. The two of them carefully and quietly snuck around the area, slowly but surely getting closer until they were at the front door. Quinn smoothly picked the lock and pulled Puck in before anyone saw them.

"Stay down, idiot!" She snapped at her partner when she saw two of David's men by the stairs. She pulled him behind the desk before they were seen. "Well, I didn't think you'd want me like that Q." Puck joked. Quinn rolled her eyes at him and shoved him away from the desk, making him get seen by the two guards. "Shit!" He muttered as he quickly stood up and fought with them. Quinn only smirked as she watched Puck fight both of the men as she walked ahead and went up the stairs. She sighed when she heard two gunshots from downstairs and waited.

She crossed her arms when she heard footsteps coming up. "Did you really have to use your gun? You could've handled yourself without having to shoot them. You've done it with infected." Quinn scolded. Puck only shrugged as he walked past her. "Yeah, well, you could've given me a hand, asshole." Puck muttered. Quinn only chuckled as she followed behind Puck.

She could hear shouts coming from outside, wondering where the shots came from. Puck suddenly backed up, making Quinn bump into him. "What the hell Puckerman!?" She demanded. Puck only pointed at the door, making Quinn nod in understanding. Puck stood in front of the door and kicked it open.

He was about to walk into the room but stepped back and stood on the side when he saw that David had a gun in his hand. "Shit!" He exclaimed. Quinn only stared ahead as she heard a few more gunshots. "Well that's no way to greet anyone Karofsky." She called out.

"Fuck you bitch!" David yelled as he shot more towards the door. Quinn only looked at Puck with a bored expression. "We just want to talk David!" She yelled. She shook her head when she David only answered with more shots that is, until only clicking noises came from the room. "Fuck! Fuck you guys!" He yelled. Quinn groaned when she peeked in and saw David run through a back door.

"Shit! He's running Puck!" Quinn exclaimed. Being the faster one, Puck pushed past Quinn and ran after Karofsky. Quinn did her best to stay on their tail as they ran out of the warehouse into a backstreet. "Don't let him get to the streets Puck!" Quinn yelled when she saw them jump out from an open window. When she caught up to them, she saw Karofsky cornered at a gate, preventing him from running into the city.

She took a few steps forward, seeing a pipe close by when Karofsky turned around and let out a laugh. "Fabray… no hard feelings right?" David asked. Quinn chuckled as she picked the pipe up and shook her head. "Naw… none at all." She said. She swung the pipe down when Karofsky tried to break into a run, hitting his legs and causing him to fall. "I'm gonna cut to the chase Karofsky… where are our guns?" She asked, jabbing her knee on Karofsky's back.

Quinn ignored his squirming and asked again. "I sold them!" He cried out. She looked at Puck with a surprised face. Puck stepped forward when Quinn got off of Karofsky and kicked him on the face. "You got some balls if you sold them. Who did you sell them to?" Quinn asked. When Karofsky refused to answer, Quinn nodded at Puck and looked away. Puck took Karofsky's arm and snapped it back, breaking it right away. Quinn turned back around and kneeled down in front of him. "Are you going to tell us who you sold the guns to?" She asked again.

This time, Karofsky nodded and Puck stepped back. "To the New Directions! We can get them back though! I heard that the New Directions has been getting wiped out! We can finish them off though! What do you say Quinn? Fuck the New Directions!" He cried, the pain too much for him to bear.

He looked up from the ground when he heard Quinn chuckle. "I think that…" She started as she pulled her gun out. "That is a stupid idea." She said, just as she pulled the trigger. Puck crossed his arms and looked at Quinn. "Now what?" He asked. Quinn sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "We find ourselves a New Direction." She answered like it were obvious.

They both look at Karofsky's body when they suddenly hear someone from behind. "You already have one in front of you." A woman said. Quinn and Puck quickly turn around and see a brunette before them. Puck laughs in disbelief and crossed his arms. "Well, will you look at that? Queen of the New Directions… Rachel Barbra Berry…"

* * *

There's chapter two! I'd like to thank those of you who have already followed and left a review. I wasn't expecting any so soon! Hahaha. Thanks fellow readers! To those who left a review, thanks for the advice. I did as you asked... and to the last guest who reviewed, I stated at the end of the first chapter that it was in italics becuase it was in the past. Anyways, I'd love to see what you guys think. Dani will finally be coming in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who have followed the story and left reviews so far! You guys are awesome. Hahaha! So my friend Hakuna-fuckin-Matata and I agreed that we would both work on this story since we're always helping each other out. Even when were in high school together. Lol. So she'll come on in my account every now and then and make the updates for the story. For those who follow her and her stories, she asked me to apologize once again, which I tell her she shouldn't, because she has a lot going on in her family and in life at the moment. She's fine though, at least physically. Mentally, she's pretty beat, but she'll pull through. Anyways, I won't get into that too much since it's not my place to tell. If she wants to share with you guys, I'm sure she'll say.

So for now, let's get back to what you're here for: the story. Hahaha. I will also start addressing to those who have left reviews. So enjoy!

**Kenmura: **Thanks for you review! And I agree with you about writing it following the game's plot. Thanks for understanding for those who haven't played the game though. I promise I will add more twists to this so you could stay interested in the story. I'm glad you feel that way about my writing! Hahaha. I was actually really nervous about my writing skills before I started this story. To answer your question, no. Santana will not be Ellie. This is a Quinntana fic, but Santana won't come until the fifth or sixth chapter, depending how much I cover on these next two chapters.

**Guest1: **If you do come back to check the third chapter, I assure you that Quinn is anything but a Damsel in distress in this story. The story has only started and your already judging it. It's alright though. You feel what you feel.

**OnlyForRead: **So sorry about that. Hahaha. I fixed it up already though. Only the first chapter was supposed to be in italics. About Rachel persuading Puck and Quinn, you'll find out what she wants in this chapter.

**Fabray-Lopez: **Alright. Thanks for the advise. I'll see what I come up with as the summary. You'll find out more about the New Directions in this chapter and in future chapters.

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

Chapter Three

_Quinn sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "We find ourselves a New Direction." She answered like it were obvious. They both look at Karofsky's body when they suddenly hear someone from behind. "You already have one in front of you." A woman said. Quinn and Puck quickly turn around and see a brunette before them. Puck laughs in disbelief and crossed his arms. "Well, will you look at that? Queen of the New Directions… Rachel Barbra Berry…"_

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other with expressionless faces. No one said a word as they all had a stare down. Rachel stared at Quinn with an unreadable anger in her eyes, while Quinn only looked at her with a puzzled yet hard look. Puck would go from looking at Rachel, to looking at Quinn with a nervous expression. "So, uh, what's a New Directions doing down here? And what happened to you? You don't look so good." Puck asked when he noticed the small brunette woman clutching at her side. Rachel broke eye contact first before looking at Puck. "It's none of your concerns really, but I came to talk to Karofsky." She said. Puck glanced nervously at Quinn, while the blonde simply gave a light smirk.

"We came here for the same reason… but he can't talk to you at the moment." Quinn said, stepping aside so that Rachel could see a dead David Karofsky. Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I needed him alive." She commented. Quinn let out a humorless laugh and took a step forward Rachel. Rachel only glared at Quinn but didn't make a move.

"Those guns he sold you, they weren't really his to sell in the first place. So I'll be glad to take those back." Quinn said. Rachel sighed and pushed back her hair. She looked at Quinn with a calmer stance when she saw that the blonde wasn't going to attack her or anything. "You know it doesn't work like that anymore Quinn. You want your guns back? You gotta earn them." She said. Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

She glanced back at Puck, looking to see what he thought, who only shrugged. "What do we have to do?" Quinn asked in an annoyed tone. Rachel let herself smile in victory and took a step back from Quinn. "I need something smuggled out of the city. If you can do that, I'll give you the guns back… more than what Karofsky sold me." Rachel said, her smile growing a bit more.

Quinn stayed quiet for a few minutes. She didn't trust Rachel or any of the New Directions. She had her reasons. Just then she heard trucks not too far from where they were. Rachel jumped and began to back away. "So what's it going to be Fabray?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed as she looked at Puck one more time. "I say we should check it out." Puck suggested. Quinn hummed her acknowledgement and jogged after Rachel.

"You show us the guns first." Quinn said. Rachel smiled at the blonde and nodded as she started to run when she heard voices not too far from them. "Soldiers have been on my trail for some time now. They can't keep up with me. It's how I got this." Rachel briefly explained, showing her the wound she had on her side. Quinn didn't say anything as she and Puck followed Rachel through a building.

The three of them quietly went up the stairs and to the roof, careful to not attract any attention. Once they were in the building's roof, Rachel led them towards another building next to it, where she carefully jumped to it. "So why are you guys attacking now?" Puck asked. Rachel sighed as she opened a window. "We've been meaning to stay low. We want out of this town and the army knows it, so they've been doing anything they can to rile us up. I can only do so much when I'm doing my own jobs." Rachel explained.

Quinn jumped through the window after Puck and Rachel did. She looked out of it when she heard a loud explosion. "Seems like you guys are failing miserably…" Quinn commented. Rachel snorted at Quinn's words but said nothing. Quinn went to Rachel's side when she saw the other woman struggle with opening the heavy door. "Thanks for that." Rachel mumbled when the door finally opened. Quinn hummed in response as she followed with Puck behind them.

"How much longer Berry?" Quinn asked in annoyance, when she saw Rachel lead them through another door. Rachel took a deep breath as the pain to her side was coming back. "Woah… you alright there?" Puck asked. Rachel groaned out slightly but managed to nod. She smiled in thanks as Puck helped her stand up right again. "Yeah… I'm running on fumes right now but I'll manage. Just down this hallway on the door to the right." Rachel instructed.

Quinn sighed as she watched Puck help Rachel through the hall. Rachel pushed herself from Puck when they reached the door so she could open it. Puck looked at Quinn unsure but the blonde only shook her head as Rachel forced the door open, which caused her to fall down into the room. Puck cursed under his breath and quickly went to her side, that is, until he was met by a knife to his throat. "What the-"

"Get the hell away from her!" The young girl, holding the knife yelled. Rachel quickly pushed herself up again and lifted her arm on the young girl's. "Dani, it's okay. They're safe. They're going to help us." Rachel quickly said. Quinn stepped into the room and quirked her eyebrow when she saw a young girl with dirty blonde hair holding a knife against Puck. She smiled in amusement as she saw the girl hesitate before lowering her knife to go to Rachel's side.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked Rachel. Rachel mustered up a smile at the young girl and nodded. "Who are these people?" Dani asked, checking on Rachel's wound. "They're gonna help us. The thing is though, is that I'm not going to come with you." Rachel said. Dani looked between Puck and Quinn before looking at Rachel in disbelief. As the young blonde began to argue with Rachel, realization came dawning on to Quinn.

She started to shake her head and stepped forward. "Oh hells no, are you telling me that we're smuggling her?" Quinn asked. Puck looked in shock and stood up. Quinn glared at Rachel when she saw the brunette only look at her. Quinn shook her head again and paced around the room. "We are not smuggling this kid out of the city." She said. Puck only stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

Dani glared at Quinn and stepped in front of Rachel protectively. "Fuck that! There's no way I'm going with these assholes! How do you even know them?!" She exclaimed. Rachel sighed as she reached for Dani's shoulder to bring her attention towards her. "You're going with them because they WILL take you. I knew her brother. He told me that if I ever needed someone, I could count on Quinn." Rachel explained.

At the mention of Sam, Quinn turned around to glare at Rachel. She started to walk towards the shorter woman but stopped when she saw the girl in front of her. "Was this before or after Sam left your little group?" Quinn asked clear anger in her voice. Puck took a step towards his partner. Never in his years of knowing her, did he see so much anger in her eyes. Rachel only looked at Quinn with a soft and tired look. "He left you too, you know." She said. Quinn grunted and paced around the room in anger. Puck stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms. "We need those guns, Q." Puck whispered. Quinn sighed as she looked at him. She knew he was right.

"I won't go without you. We can wait until you feel better." Dani whispered to Rachel. The young blonde glanced over to other two people and looked them up and down. She didn't trust they could keep her safe without Rachel. Rachel only sighed and shook her head. "Dani, that's enough. I can't keep you safe… especially in this state I'm in. I know for a fact they could get you to the other group of New Directions safely." Rachel explained in a soft tone. Dani sighed as she looked at the brunette with a pleading look.

Rachel only shook her head at the girl and looked up towards Puck and Quinn. When Puck saw that Quinn wasn't going to answer, he looked at Rachel. "Where do we have to take her?" He asked. Rachel sighed in relief and pushed herself up towards the window. "Well the New Directions split into three groups. My group is at camp right now, where we're gearing up. The other group should meet you guys in the capital building just outside downtown. We were planning on getting out of here through the bridge." Rachel explained as she stared out of the window.

Puck stayed quiet for a few moments before glancing at Quinn, who still refused to make eye contact with him. He shook his head and turned back to Rachel. "I want to see the guns first… make sure you aren't lying to us." He said. Quinn finally looked at him and nodded her approval.

"The guns are back at camp… and that's on the burned down part of the town." Rachel said. She then pointed at Dani and shook her head. "She's not crossing to that part of town." She added. Quinn sighed at the location. That's where most of the infected were at the moment. The blonde was surprised to hear that that's where the New Directions had been hiding. It's a wonder how they were still alive.

She glanced at the smaller blonde and smirked slightly when she saw the girl glaring at her. "If Quinn could watch her in the meantime, I could take you to our camp. I'll get patched up, and you'll see the guns." Rachel said, bringing Quinn's attention back to them. Her eyes widened at the same time as Dani's did and both looked to their respective friends. "What? Hell no!" Quinn snapped, while Dani shook her head and pointed at Quinn. "What? Bullshit! I'm not staying with her!" She yelled. Dani closed her mouth when she saw the stern look Rachel gave her. She looked down to the floor and sighed, taking a step back.

Quinn looked at Puck with a slight glare as she shook her head. Puck gave her an apologetic smile and rubbed her arm. "Come on Q. Just watch her for a few hours. I'll meet you at the apartments close to the North Tunnel. She's just cargo, Quinn." He said. Quinn only stared at him before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, fine. Leave me to babysit you asshole. Just hurry the hell up okay? And you, kid, stay close." She said in a bitter tone. Puck chuckled before going over to Rachel. Quinn stood behind Dani as they two girls watched Puck and Rachel leave. After a few moments of silence, Quinn sighed and walked past Dani. "Come on kid. We'll meet Puckerman someplace else. It's not safe here." She said bitterly. She peeked outside of the hallway, making sure it was okay to go, before she walked out. She rolled her eyes as she heard the younger girl mutter to herself bitterly. Once they were outside of the building, Quinn looked at Dani with a stern look. "What?" Dani asked sarcastically. Quinn only grunted at her attitude though. "Listen kid, you do whatever I say and stick close to me." She said. Dani sighed loudly, making Quinn roll her eyes at her again, before nodding to show she understood. "Good… let's get going then." Quinn said.

The older blonde led the way out of the alleyway, doing her best to stay as quiet as she could. "I've never been outside of the camp." Dani commented. Quinn internally groaned. She was hoping on the girl to stay quiet the whole way to the apartments. "So this is how the world looks like… I wonder what it was like before…" She mumbled to herself. Quinn sighed as she walked ahead of the girl. The last thing she wanted was to be with this kid and talk to her. She was about to walk out of the patio when she heard a few cars at a distance from them.

She quickly stepped back and walked closer to the buildings. "Stay down!" She half shouted, half whispered to Dani when she saw the trucks a few streets away, and were headed their way. Dani's eyes widened but she did as she was told and quickly crouched down by a car. Quinn quickly went to the younger girl's side and covered her as they hid behind a car when the trucks drove by. Quinn took a peek through the windows, ducking back down when she saw that the trucks were still close by. She softly tapped Dani and motioned for the girl to walk ahead carefully.

Dani nodded and quickly jogged, still crouching to avoid being seen. Quinn sighed in relief when she saw that the girl went into another alley without being seen. Once the trucks were past them, she quickly went to Dani and nodded her approval. "Good job kid. We're almost there." Quinn said.

The two walked through the alley until the reached an end. "I'm not a fucking kid, alright? My name is Dani. Shit…" Dani mumbled. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. At least this girl wasn't scared or boring, she figured. "Now what?" Dani asked when she saw that there was no way out of the alley.

Quinn sighed as she walked towards a dumpster. "Just give me a second. You stay put." Quinn said. She pulled the dumpster towards the broken ladder of the fire escape stairways. She climbed up on it and pulled what was left of the ladder down so she could climb it. "Okay, come on kid." Quinn said, smirking when she heard Dani mutter about not calling her a kid. "So where are your parents? Why couldn't they take you?" Quinn asked as they climbed up the stairs a few floors.

Dani pushed back some of her hair out of her face and grunted. "I don't know. Everyone either died, or left me." She answered bitterly. "Where are anyone's parents now anyways?" She asked rhetorically. Quinn only quirked an eyebrow at the girl's sudden change of mood. It was obviously a sore subject for her. "So how do you know Rachel?" Quinn asked. Dani sighed as she followed Quinn through a window.

"She knew my mom… and she helped me out when I was back in Boston's quarantine zone before it fell. She came for me when that place fell. She never told me what happened to my mom but I guess she's dead. You can sort of say that we're friends." Dani said. Quinn chuckled and glanced back at the girl. She shook her head as she looked at the girl up and down. "How is it that a little kid like you is friends with the leaders of the New Directions?" Quinn asked with a small laugh.

They walked up a few stairs as they kept talking. Dani rolled her eyes at Quinn this time and sighed. "Look, if this is your way of figuring out why you're smuggling me out of the city, I'm not telling you. Besides, I'm not a kid. I' m fifteen." Dani said, kicking an empty box out of her way. Quinn snorted at the answer but kept walking.

"You want to know the beauty of my job? I don't need to know why I have to do something, and I don't really give a damn about why you're so important." Quinn said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was clear that both blondes didn't really exactly like each other. Quinn sighed when they finally got to the apartment. She carefully opened the door and stepped in. Dani followed close behind and closed the door.

The younger blonde looked around at the room, confused as to why they were there, when she saw Quinn lay down on the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked Quinn. Quinn only sighed as she stretched her legs, crossing her legs at the ankles, and resting her arms behind her head. "Killing time… what does it look like?" She countered. Dani only stood there and looked around again. "Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

Quinn only sighed and closed her eyes, moving one arm on her forehead while the other rested on her stomach. "I am sure you will figure that out." She said. Dani looked at Quinn in disbelief. She shocked when she saw the older woman go to sleep. "Fucking asshole…" She mumbled, walking around the room.

* * *

Not much went down in this chapter, but I don't want to make everything get your adrenaline going. Hahaha. There has to be slow moments in the story too if you want it to be good. Anyways, so to anyone who thought Ellie would be Santana, you guys were wrong. Dani is. I did say that in the very first chapter after all. Hahaha. I will give you guys a little spoiler though... Santana is related to Dani in this fic. So to whoever guesses right to what Santana is to Dani, I will give you a spoiler for the next chapter since I am already working on it. I'll probably post once or twice every week or every other week. Like I said before this chapter, Hakuna-fuckin-Matata is helping me write this story. Work kicks my ass sometimes and I just get home and want to relax and what not. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's giving this story a chance!


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to make re-caps of the story every few chapters so you guys can remember things that have happened. Basically, I'm just going to put small snippets of past chapters in the beginning so you guys can follow the story better if you forget something. This will only happen between every four chapters, depending how long I make this story. And to those who guessed what Santana could be to Dani, only one person got it right! Unfortunately, they are reviewing as a guest, so I can't exactly pm you.

**Yanval: **Here's the next update! Enjoy!

**Fabray-Lopez: **Close! But not exactly. You'll find out what Santana is to Dani in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Alexbass: **I'm so glad that you like the story! I hope you stick around till the end of it. By the way, killing Beth was hard for me to do. I really didn't want to do it, but I had to if I wanted the characters' feelings to be so much stronger.

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

_...__"Sam! Get us out of here!" She yelled when she saw more of the infected people coming towards those who were out of their cars. Sam shifted the car into gear and drove out of the street. "Follow the dirt road Sam! That should get us anywhere but here!" Quinn yelled when she saw one of the infected run towards their car. Sam only nodded as he did as his older sister said. They drove through the dirt road for a while until they reached a nearby town..._

_...__She looked up to her daughter's face and saw that she wasn't moving anymore. "Beth? Baby?" Quinn cried. "Wake up Beth… wake up baby girl. Please… wake up for me…" Quinn began to cry. She looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "We need to go Quinn… You know we can't stay here." He said softly. Quinn finally let herself cry when she felt her brother pull her up on her feet. She didn't want to leave. She would rather let those infected people get her now, but that wasn't going to happen. Sam had begun to drag her away from there, despite how much she fought. She cried and yelled as she saw her daughter's body grow smaller while Sam dragged them away to safety..._

_...Quinn grunted at him while they turned towards another hallway. "We were there. It's the New Directions." She informed him. "How's it looking down there, Ryder?" She asked him, referring to the basement under the building. Ryder scratched the back of his head while he followed the duo. "It's all clear. I used it earlier today. Are you gonna go see Karofsky?" He asked. Quinn couldn't help the small smirk that fell on her face at the question. "You know it." She said..._

_...Puck was about to walk into the room but stepped back and stood on the side when he saw that David had a gun in his hand. "Shit!" He exclaimed. Quinn only stared ahead as she heard a few more gunshots. "Well that's no way to greet anyone Karofsky." She called out..._

_...Karofsky looked up from the ground when he heard Quinn chuckle. "I think that…" She started as she pulled her gun out. "That is a stupid idea." She said, just as she pulled the trigger. Puck crossed his arms and looked at Quinn. "Now what?" He asked. Quinn sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "We find ourselves a New Direction." She answered like it were obvious..._

_...__Quinn sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "We find ourselves a New Direction." She answered like it were obvious. They both look at Karofsky's body when they suddenly hear someone from behind. "You already have one in front of you." A woman said. Quinn and Puck quickly turn around and see a brunette before them. Puck laughs in disbelief and crossed his arms. "Well, will you look at that? Queen of the New Directions… Rachel Barbra Berry…"_

_..."Those guns he sold you, they weren't really his to sell in the first place. So I'll be glad to take those back." Quinn said. Rachel sighed and pushed back her hair. She looked at Quinn with a calmer stance when she saw that the blonde wasn't going to attack her or anything. "You know it doesn't work like that anymore Quinn. You want your guns back? You gotta earn them." She said. Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms..._

_...She started to shake her head and stepped forward. "Oh hell no... are you telling me that we're smuggling her?" Quinn asked. Puck looked in shock and stood up. Quinn glared at Rachel when she saw the brunette only look at her. Quinn shook her head again and paced around the room. "We are not smuggling this kid out of the city." She said. Puck only stayed quiet, unsure of what to say..._

_...Quinn sighed when they finally got to the apartment. She carefully opened the door and stepped in. Dani followed close behind and closed the door. __The younger blonde looked around at the room, confused as to why they were there, when she saw Quinn lay down on the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked Quinn. Quinn only sighed as she stretched her legs, crossing her legs at the ankles, and resting her arms behind her head. "Killing time… what does it look like?" She countered. Dani only stood there and looked around again. "Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked. __Quinn only sighed and closed her eyes, moving one arm on her forehead while the other rested on her stomach. "I am sure you will figure that out." She said. Dani looked at Quinn in disbelief. She shocked when she saw the older woman go to sleep. "Fucking asshole…" She mumbled, walking around the room..._

Chapter Four

Quinn woke up with a small jump. She jumped again when she heard a loud roar and looked around. She saw Dani sitting by the window sill, watching the rain. Dani looked to the older woman and gave her an awkward smile when another roar of thunder hit. "You mumble in your sleep." She commented. Quinn sighed and sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. "I hate bad dreams." She said.

The older blonde only sighed and looked at the ground. "Yeah, me too…" She mumbled in response. She then stood up and walked over to where Dani was sitting. The two of them stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at the rain. Quinn looked down at the young girl and watched her as Dani stared outside of the window. "You know," Dani started, I've never been this close before… to the outside I mean." She said, looking up at Quinn now. Hazel green eyes met chocolate brown orbs.

Quinn seemed to freeze as she stared at the light in those young eyes. She was able to walk away from the girl when Dani broke their eye contact to look out of the window again. "It's so dark out there. It can't be anymore worse though. Right?" Dani asked, sitting up from her spot. Quinn turned the lamp that was in the room before looking at Dani. She didn't understand how this girl could look so positive in this fucked up world. She didn't get why they had to take her outside of Lima. "What on earth do the New Directions want with you?" She asked.

Before Dani could respond, the door to the room opened up and Puck walked in. "Sorry it took so long. There were soldiers fucking everywhere." He said. "How's Rachel?" Dani asked, quickly walking to him. Puck looked at Dani with a small smile and nodded. "She's fine. She'll be okay." He said.

He then turned to Quinn and smirked. "I saw the merchandise. It's a lot… like fuck… more than what we had." He said, excitement clear in his tone. Quinn only quirked an eyebrow and looked at him with slight interest. "So, do you want to do this?" He asked her. Quinn glanced from Puck to Dani, who was looking at her intently. "Let's do this then." She said, a small smile struggling to show. Puck grinned and walked out again with Dani in tow.

Quinn sighed and shook her head as she followed after them. They quickly went out of the building. As they were walking out, Puck finally took the time to look at Dani. "So who's meeting us out there?" Quinn asked him. Not looking away from Dani, he answered to Quinn, "A group of New Directions who made it out of the city and are headed to one of their bases outside of Lima." Puck said. He chuckled when Dani gave him a weird look when she caught him staring at her. "So what's the deal with you, kid? You some high and mighty's daughter or something?" He asked.

Dani only rubbed at her chin and looked away from Puck. "Something like that…" She answered. She followed the two partners outside the buildings and into a tunnel. "How long is this going to take?" Dani asked. Puck and Quinn both turned on their flashlights at the entrance of the tunnel. "If everything goes smoothly, then we'll be at the other side of town in a few hours." Puck answered as he pulled another flashlight out of his bag and handed it to Dani.

She mumbled thanks and took it, placing it in her backpack's strap just like Puck and Quinn had theirs. She stopped walking when she bumped into Quinn. "Ouch! What the-""There are patrols out there!" Quinn snapped, cutting her off. Dani only grunted and stepped back from Quinn.

"You could've given a head's up." She snapped back. Quinn looked back and glared at the girl while Dani glared back. Puck sighed and stood between the two of them. "Calm down, both of you. Jesus!" He said. Dani only grunted and turned away where as Quinn turned to look at Puck with an irritated look. Puck sighed at the blonde woman. "We'll be fine, Quinn. All we gotta do is take her to The New Directions." He said.

Quinn knew he was right. She knew that it wasn't too far where they were going, but still. She had promised herself she would never get involved with The New Directions again. "Right…" She muttered out when she saw Puck still looking at her. He gave her a soft smile and glanced back to Dani when Quinn checked their path. "Listen, Dani, when we're out there, I want you to stick by my side. I mean it. Stay right by me." He said seriously.

"Yeah, I got it." She said. Quinn then came back to them after checking if the coast was clear. "Okay, they're gone, but I don't know for how long. Let's be quick about this." She said as she led the way. Puck followed a few steps behind her as Dani stayed right on his trail. They walked through the large opening, staying as low as possible in case someone showed up. Quinn looked up when she felt a drop of water hit her cheek. She sighed when more water started to fall. "Great… this rain isn't going to help us at all." She muttered. She heard Dani chuckle but only grunted. She rolled her eyes when she heard Puck join in with Dani. She couldn't help but wonder how she was able to tolerate Puck. He sometimes acted like he was a kid.

She quickly ran through the large field of wasteland with Dani and Puck a few feet away from her. She didn't want them to stay there any longer. "Why is this the only part of the city that's so open?" Dani asked. Puck knew Quinn would only stare at the girl with an expressionless look, so he turned to the girl to answer her. "Because the government thought they could gather the infected of the city all in one place and bombed it. That's why this part of the city is a wasteland." He explained. Dani only hummed in response and followed the two adults in silence after that.

Quinn led them towards the hill that led to the other part of the city, but saw that most of the wall above was barricaded, except for a crashed truck. She noticed that the container's door was open, and that the door to the other side was open as well. That was their way through. She carefully hopped on into the container, checking to see if it was safe to go through. When she saw that the container wasn't shaking or anything, she peered out to Dani and Puck.

"We can get back up through here. Let's be quick. I don't like being in the open like this." Quinn said. She knew what would happen if they were caught outside of the QZ after curfew. They would either get arrested, or worse: killed. She didn't want either of those things for them. She walked ahead of them to make sure the coast was clear; leaving the two to talk about god knows what. She jumped off the container and turned around to see if they were following, when she felt something hard hit the back of her head, causing her to fall down.

"Quinn!" She heard Puck yell. She tried to push herself up, but was brought down by a foot pressed on her back. She grunted out and looked up as best as she could. She saw two soldiers pulling Puck out of the container with Dani. She grunted as she tried to push herself up. "Get on your knees!" One of the soldiers yelled as he aimed the gun at Quinn. Slowly, Quinn did as she was told and put her hands behind her head as they did to Puck and Dani.

She glanced over to Dani and saw the scared look on her face. So she was afraid of some things after all, Quinn thought to herself. She peered over her soldier and saw the other soldier pull out an instrument that read a person's blood. It helped figure out if someone was infected or not. "We're not infected. We're from the-"" Puck spoke up, but stopped when the soldier hit his head again. He grumbled and stayed quiet as they pressed the instrument on his head. It let out a small beep after a few seconds and they pulled the instrument away from him. "Clear." The soldier mumbled before moving over to Quinn.

Quinn only sighed as she felt them press the thing behind her head before it let out the same beep. "Clear." The soldier said again. As he moved on to Dani, Quinn noticed the younger girl looking nervous. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw the younger blonde's eyes full of fear. Just as the soldier pressed the instrument against her head, Dani quickly pulled out her knife. "Sorry!" She yelled before slashing at the soldier's leg. The soldier backed away and let out a cry of pain, letting Quinn go for the opening. She quickly turned around and punched the soldier as he doubled over to grab at his leg, and pushed him on his back.

Puck took that as a chance to quickly tackle the other soldier when he saw him aiming his gun at Quinn. Dani scrambled away from them, and saw Puck pull out his gun and quickly shoot the soldier, killing him, while Quinn grabbed one of the soldier's knives from his belt, and stab him at his neck. She then crawled off of the soldier and let out a sigh of relief out.

"Holy shit… I thought you were just gonna hold them off." Dani panted. Puck grunted as he got up and dusted himself off while Quinn only turned around and glared at her. "What the fuck?! Puck! We didn't sign up for this shit!" She yelled. She saw him walk behind her but she didn't turn around. Instead, she pulled out her own gun and aimed it at Dani. "Why the hell are we smuggling you out of the city?!" Quinn asked.

Before Dani could say anything, Puck spoke up. "Quinn, you might want to take a look at this…" He mumbled. Quinn finally turned back to him and saw him holding onto the instrument the soldiers had. He tossed it over to Quinn and marched straight to the girl. Quinn looked at the instrument and her eyes widened at the screen. "Holy shit…" She mumbled.

She heard Dani sigh and looked at her. She turned the screen towards Dani so she could see what it read. "You're infected?!" She exclaimed, aiming the gun at the girl again. Dani lifted her hands in a defensive motion and slowly sat up. "I can explain." She started, but Quinn only shook her head. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Quinn said. Puck quickly walked over to Quinn but stopped when she saw the look on her face. She had her Head Bitch face on and knew he couldn't step in right now.

Dani sighed again and pulled her sleeve up, exposing a bite on her forearm. "Yes, I'm infected… but you see this? This is five weeks old." She said. Puck looked between the two blondes in complete shock whereas Quinn only cocked her gun and shook her head. "No. That's impossible." She said. Dani only sighed again as she held out her arm for them to see. "Just look at it! It's five weeks old! Why would I lie to you?! Rachel wouldn't set you up!" Dani yelled, starting to feel scared when she saw Quinn wasn't going to back down.

Puck slowly approached the blonde woman, careful to not upset her even more. "Quinn…" He tried softly, but Quinn only shook her head and took a step forward to Dani. "It's bullshit." She said. She couldn't believe what Dani was saying was true. They had held on to hope for finding a cure for so long, that now it was just a forgotten dream. She wanted to shoot Dani, but something inside her told her to not to do it. She saw Puck looking at her with a hopeful look. Both of them had hoped for someone to find a cure. Puck still held on to that dream.

Feeling conflicted; Quinn let out a troubled yell and pulled the trigger. "Quinn!" Puck yelled. Dani closed her eyes when she saw Quinn pull it the trigger. A moment of silence went by and Puck only looked between the two in complete shock. Quinn dropped the gun and fell onto her knees as she looked at the now muddy dirt from the rain.

She didn't look up when she heard Puck call out to her, until she heard Dani. "Holy shit… I thought that was it for me…" The young girl muttered. No one said anything as the two girls slowly got up. Dani stared at Dani when the older blonde didn't say anything.

She wanted to thank Quinn for not killing her, but she knew that would only change the woman's decision. Dani glanced at Puck when he moved to step in front of her defensively. "We should get going." He softly said, not wanting to trigger Quinn again. Quinn didn't say anything but nod. She picked up the gun from the floor, put it on her holster, and walked ahead without a word.

"You're still taking me?" Dani asked in surprise. Puck gave her a weary smile and nodded. He walked in step with Dani as he watched Quinn walk a couple of feet away from them. "She might be mad right now, but if there's one thing you should know, is that Quinn never backs down on her word. If she said she'll take you out of the city, then she will." Puck explained.

Dani nodded at Puck's words and stared at Quinn's back. Although Dani was young, she had had her fair share of tragedies. She knew what it was like to suffer and to be alone. She saw that in Quinn's eyes. They were a perfect mirror of her own eyes. She didn't even want to guess what the woman in front of her had gone through the years in this fucked up world, but she couldn't lie. She was curious. She sighed as they kept walking, and kicked an occasional rock every now and then.

"Dammit!" Quinn suddenly exclaimed. Dani and Puck quickly jogged to catch up to Quinn and saw the scene ahead of them. They center of the city was completely destroyed. Buildings were mostly destroyed, as well as the streets. "Whoa… …that's a pretty high fall." Dani mumbled when she stepped at the edge of the cliff. She looked at Quinn, who was only looking down and around the city, wondering what they were going to do now.

"We need to find a way to get down. Going around will take too long for my liking." Quinn said, looking at her surroundings. Puck sighed as he took a couple of steps back, since he wasn't much of a fan of heights. "How about we use one of these buildings? I'm sure there's a way we can get down from inside one of them." He said.

Dani stepped away from the edge and walked over to one of the burned down buildings. Quinn sighed as she backed away and followed after Dani and Puck. She didn't want to go through the buildings. She waited for Puck to jump into the collided building that was near them before she jumped in. She glanced behind to make sure Dani was following behind them. "Lights out." Puckerman announced, turning on his flashlight. Quinn hummed in response and connected her flashlight to her strap as did Dani as well. "Let's try to keep quiet and be fast about it." Quinn whispered. Puck gulped and nodded as they quietly opened the door that led them to the hallway. "Let's just hope there aren't many infected…" She added quietly.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Finals are this week so I've been cramming as many study sessions as I can with teachers and friends. I've been taking less shifts for that same very reason. This is my last week and then I'm in summer. I'll be picking up more shifts though but I will definitely update at least once or twice every other week. Just be patient with me. Anyways, What did you guys think of the chapter? For all those who have been patient, get excited because next chapter Santana will finally be making an appearance!


	5. Chapter 5

So I had started working on this chapter just as I finished the last chapter, which is why I was so quick to update. Now, I decided I'm going to moderate the reviews, cause some people or person are quick to judge a story and start trying to trash talk. That's not going to work with me. If you don't like my story, just don't read it. Stop reading. It's as simple as that. You don't need to leave your negativity here cause no one needs it. I'm writing this fic however I want, and I am trying to keep a sense of realism in this story. We can't expect for Quinn to start right away as an official bad ass. I want to build her character as the story goes on, since she is the main character of the story. You also have to keep in mind, that in the long run, Quinn is a woman. I'm not saying that she's weak. I'm saying that we need to keep that in mind. There will be moments, like in this chapter, where Quinn shows she's better, or superior, or whatever you want to think, than Puck. Anyways, I'll stop with the rambling.

**Alexbass: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! And I agree! For some reason, reading it rather than playing it can be pretty awesome too. Hahaha. Don't worry, I get what you're trying to say. Haha. And I'm so sorry for that! I almost cried when I read it. I wasn't really paying attention until I finished writing it.

And for the **guest **who asked: I never really said how old Quinn was, but I'd like to think that she is in her mid or late 30s. I leave it to you the readers to say how old she is.

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

Chapter Five

_Dani stepped away from the edge and walked over to one of the burned down buildings. Quinn sighed as she backed away and followed after her and Puck. She didn't want to go through the buildings. She waited for Puck to jump into the collided building that was near them before she jumped in. She glanced behind to make sure Dani was following behind them. "Lights out." Puck announced, turning on his flashlight. Quinn hummed in response and connected her flashlight to her strap as did Dani as well. "Let's try to keep quiet and be fast about it." Quinn whispered. Puck gulped and nodded as they quietly opened the door that led them to the hallway. "Let's just hope there aren't many infected…" She added quietly…_

Puck waited a moment before stepping into the hallway and looked both ways before anything. "Alright, this place seems clear for now." He said. Quinn let out a sigh of relief and stepped into the hallway more calmly. She had no problem fighting infected. She was used to it. There was just something about being out in the dark though that made infected much more violent and frightening. Quinn looked down the hallway and saw an exit sign up ahead. She knew there would be stairs there; she just hoped they wouldn't run into infected along the way. The trio walked down the hallway and carefully walked down the stairs, until they had to stop. Quinn began to have a bad feeling about the place and wanted to get out of there as soon as they could.

"What now?" Dani asked when she saw the lower stairs barricaded, preventing them from taking the easy route. Quinn looked at the door to the current floor they were on and sighed. It looked like they would have to go through more of the building and find another way out. As if reading her mind, Puck walked over to the door and readied himself to open the door. Quinn pulled out her pistol and nodded at Puck. He tried to push the door open but it was as if something were leaning against the door. The two froze in place, in fear that it could've been an infected and stayed as quiet as they could. "What?-""Shut up!" Quinn snapped at Dani. She took a deep breath and nodded at Puck again to push the door open.

Puck nodded and used his weight to push the door open, causing a loud slam echo through the hall. "Ah fuck…" Quinn heard Puck mutter. She quickly stepped into the hallway, thinking there were infected in there, when she turned to see what was on the other side of the door. "We need to get out, now Puckerman." She said.

Dani walked to them to see what they were staring at. "What the fuck is that? What's wrong with its face?" She asked when she saw fungus and mushrooms coming out of the dead infected body. Quinn sighed and looked around the hallway while Puck knelt a little closer to it. "You see those mushrooms coming out of its body?" He asked Dani. Dani leaned closer and nodded as she saw. "Well, that only happens to an infected when they've been one for too long. Mushroom and fungus starts to grow on them. It grows all over that it basically blinds them, so they can't really see anymore, but they use sound to find you." He explained. Dani scowled and felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at it. "That shit is disgusting." She commented.

Quinn had come back and sighed as she heard Dani. "Must you talk so crude all the time?" She asked annoyingly. "That's what we call Clickers. They're worse than regular infected." Quinn answered. Puck and Dani both stood up and waited for Quinn's plan. "There's a caving on the floor down this side. We can go down through there but there also might be some infected. I'm low on ammo. We need to find any we can find." Quinn instructed.

Puck frowned as he saw the caving in the floor. He didn't want to go down there with Dani with them. "Are we going through there?" He asked Quinn. Quinn stopped and sighed at Puckerman. She was about to say something when they heard a few clicking noises, followed with a groan. Puck quickly backed away, pulling Dani with him while Quinn quickly kneeled down, covering the light from her flashlight. "We can't go there Quinn. There's Clickers!" Puck whispered sharply. Quinn only answered by raising her arm at him, stopping him from moving. She only shushed him and stayed kneeling.

Dani looked at the two adults questioningly, but didn't dare ask what was going on. She tilted her head when she saw Quinn close her eyes and press her head closer to the floor. "What is she-"She started to whisper, but stopped when she saw Quinn open her eyes to glare at her. Puck chuckled quietly and took another step back with Dani. "She's listening. She's trying to figure out how many of them are down there." Puck quietly whispered.

He smirked when he saw Quinn strap her gun back into its holster and pull a dagger out. He nodded when the blonde woman gave him a look before quietly jumping down the opening. "What is she doing?" Dani asked with wide eyes. Puck quietly walked to the opening and kneeled down. He covered his light in a way that it didn't beam far off. Dani stepped behind him, looking over his head, trying to find Quinn. "From the both of us, I might be stronger in muscle, but she's stronger mentally. I don't know how she does it, but her senses are much stronger than mine… and mine are pretty good to start with. If you want to look at things in a simple way, I'm basically the muscles while she's the brains. She does have a pretty good right hook though." He said quietly, chuckling as he remembered the time when Quinn punched him.

"So we just wait while she deals with them? That's bullshit!" Dani exclaimed, remembering to keep her voice down. Puck closed his eyes and sighed at the young girl. She was just a kid, he had to remind himself. He had to be patient with her. He knew Quinn was more than capable. Between him and Quinn, he knew Quinn was the one who could go longer in this world. Hell, he was still alive because of Quinn. "You don't need to worry about anything, Dani. She can handle a few Infected and Clickers. Besides, we'd only get in her way." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Quinn let out a soft grunt as she landed. She quickly crouched down and stood against the closest wall. She unhooked her flashlight, turning it off before taking a peek to the other side of the wall. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw an Infected a few feet away from her. Luckily, it was facing the other way, so she could easily sneak up on it without being spotted from any other Infected. She slowly walked into the other room, and grabbed the Infected in a chokehold.

She tightened her hold on it, making its groans weaker, and pushed her neck back to avoid being clawed by its nails. As she felt the Infected losing strength, she slowly and quietly lowered it to the ground, until it no longer moved and quietly pushed her dagger into its head. 'One down, four more to go…' She thought to herself. She stayed in a crouched position as she walked deeper into the large room, and hid behind a wooden desk when she heard clicking. She peeked from her position and saw one Clicker with three wandering Infected. "Great…" She mumbled. The Clicker was standing on its own, but there were two Infected walking around. She saw a brick near her and grabbed it. She was about to throw it when she remembered… "Where's the last one?" She asked herself. She felt a chill run down when she figured where the other one was. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around, only to see a quick form run back into the shadows. "Damn Stalker…" She mumbled.

She knew she had to act quickly for what was going to happen next. She tightened her grip on the brick as she readied herself. She threw the brick to the other side of the room, distracting the two Infected and Clicker. She knew that the other one was waiting for her to let her guard down, so she quickly pulled her pistol out, and shot at the two Infected first, killing them instantly. She then turned around when she heard the loud shriek, and saw the Stalker coming at her. She ducked when it charged at her, and pushed it over her, making it flip and land on the desk.

She quickly lifted her gun and immediately put a bullet in the Stalker's head before turning her attention to the Clicker, who was only a few feet away from her now. She knew it wasn't going to die with just one bullet from her pistol, so she shot it twice, before running to another desk and hiding behind it. She took a deep breath and peeked up. The Clicker let out a pained growl as it stopped to try to listen to where Quinn was. Quinn looked around, and saw a glass bottle in a small trash bin a few feet from her.

Clicking noises were heard, as the Clicker tried to pin point Quinn's position. The blonde only stayed still, until the clicking noises quieted down. She peeked over to it, and saw it slowly walking towards the other way, so she took that as her chance to very slowly and quietly crawl towards the trash bin. She reached into the bin and pulled the bottle out. She took another deep breath and threw the bottle at the wall opposite of her, making the Clicker growl and run over to where the bottle broke.

As it clicked to see what it was, Quinn took her opening and snuck behind it. She pulled her dagger out and quickly jammed it in the deformed head of the Clicker. She breathed out in relief as she stepped back and wiped at her forehead. "Alright, you guys can come down now!" Quinn yelled out.

A few moments later, Dani and Puck appeared and looked at the room. Puck whistled while Dani looked at Quinn with wide eyes. "You were able to handle five of them all together?!" She asked, clearly impressed. Quinn smirked slightly and looked at the bodies. "Three Infected, one Clicker, and one Stalker… It was nothing." She said. Puck looked at her surprised. "There was a Stalker?" He asked.

Quinn's smirk fell and turned into a serious look. She walked over to the desk where the body was and pointed at it. "I saw it try to hide from me. That's why I had to use my gun. I'm nearly out of ammo." She admitted. Puck hummed in response and looked at the bodies. "We should get going then." He said. Quinn nodded and walked ahead of them. Dani chuckled as she looked at the bodies. "She's pretty good." She commented to Puck. Puck chuckled at Dani and patted her head. "I'm telling you, Quinn is a survivor. You'd be surprised with the things she can do." He said.

The trio continued going down the building with no problem at all. There were a couple of barricades they had to get through, but it was nothing they couldn't get passed through. It wasn't until they reached about the eighth floor that they came to a stop again. "Come on Puck…" Quinn said in a bored tone. The stairs to the next floor were completely blocked, and Puck was having trouble trying to open the door to take another hallway. "It's shut tight Quinn. You want to give it a try? They lodged it with who knows what." He said a bit irked. Quinn sighed and leaned against the wall. She glanced out the window and noticed a makeshift bridge from the building they were in, to the next building.

"Puck look…" She said. Puck walked over to Quinn and saw to where the blonde was looking. "We can step on the ledge and carefully get to that bridge. Hopefully the window isn't locked." He mumbled. Quinn hummed in response and opened the window. Dani's eyes went wide when she saw Quinn climb out of the window and quickly followed behind, sticking her head out as she saw Quinn carefully walk on the ledge. "Holy shit… she's fucking crazy!" She said. Puck chuckled and shook his head as he climbed out of the window. "Well it's either this way or more Infected to deal with." He said. Dani groaned when she realized she would have to follow them and slowly climbed out of the window. "Holy shit… we're actually going to do this. You two are crazy ass fuck!" She exclaimed, pressing her back as much as she could to the wall.

She didn't dare look down. They might not be as high as they first were when they got into the building, but she knew they were still pretty high up. She took a deep breath as she got on her knees and crawled onto the bridge. "Hurry up Dani!" She heard Puck yell. Dani looked up to see both Puck and Quinn already inside the other building. "Man… this is some bullshit…" Dani mumbled as she crawled inside. She wasn't expecting a slap to the back of her head though once Puck pulled her in. She clutched at her head and glared at Quinn. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Dani shrieked. Quinn only grunted and turned away from the young girl as she looked around the room.

"Watch your mouth." Quinn muttered. She ignored Dani's mumbles and walked around the room, looking for a way out. She sighed when she saw all the doorways blocked, except for one. "We can crawl through there." She suggested. Puck looked over to where Quinn was referring to, and arched his eyebrow at her. "You want us to go through there?" He asked in disbelief. It was a tight fit, but they would be able to squeeze through, however, they were most likely going to encounter Infected if this place was barricaded.

"If you go through there, you can lift up the door covering the way, and Dani and I will go through." Quinn explained. Both glanced at Dani, who was looking at a vase that was on a drawer. "Come on Dani." Puck said. The young blonde looked up and quickly went to Puck's side. "Alright, help Quinn lift this thing up so I can squeeze through. I'll hold it up for you afterwards." Puck instructed. Dani hummed and stood by Quinn as the two of them pulled the heavy door up. Puck crawled between them and under through the other room.

Once Puck was in the other side, he quickly went to hold the door up. "Holy hell, this thing is heavy!" He grunted when the girl's let the door go. Dani smirked at Puck while Quinn chuckled at him. "Okay, go on Dani." Quinn said.

Dani then crouched down and crawled through under the door. "You better not drop that thing while I go through Puckerman." Quinn warned. Puck only grunted as he held onto the door. Quinn was about to crawl under, when the door broke down from the weight it had on top of it. "Shit!" Quinn exclaimed, quickly backing up as more wood fell down between them.

"Oh fuck!" Dani yelled. "Quinn! Quinn! You okay?" Puck asked. Quinn sighed as she looked through the really small opening that was left. It was too small even for her to go through now. "Yeah, I'm alright." She said. The two of them looked at each other and sighed. They both knew Clickers and Infected would be in this building, and getting separated wasn't going to make things better for them.

Quinn looked at Puck through the small opening when she heard clicking not too far from her. "Puck, get her out of here, now! I'll find a way to you guys. Just stay quiet and hurry." She said sternly. Puck was about to question her but when he saw her expression, he figured she heard a few Clickers, so instead, he nodded. He pulled Dani away from the rubble and dragged her away. Quinn sighed as she looked around. She had to find a way out and soon.

She looked out from the window and looked around. "I can go through another window…" She mumbled to herself. She climbed out of the window and pressed her back against the wall. She slowly walked against the ledge until she reached the next window. "Please be open… please be open…" She mumbled to herself. She nudged the window open, sighing in relief when it opened. She tapped on the window three times and waited before going through. She didn't just want to barge in with Clickers or Infected in there.

She carefully walked to the door, hesitating before opening the door. "Holy hell…" She quietly mumbled when the first thing she saw was a Clicker. She quickly crouched down and stepped back, careful to not attract it towards her. The Clicker began to turn its head towards where Quinn was, but stood still, as if checking if someone was in there or not. After a few moments of silence, the Clicker turned around and walked away to another room. Quinn took that as her chance and carefully walked to the hallway. She stopped, however, when she saw two more Clickers. 'Just great.' She thought to herself.

Quinn looked around, finding anything she could use to throw. She settled with a small trophy that was in a glass case in front of her. She went to one side of the hallway, staying pressed against the wall, and threw the trophy hard enough to break. She held her breath when the Clickers growled and ran past her to where the trophy had landed. Quinn didn't move until all three of them were on the other side. She quickly went into the room where Puck and Dani were, only to find them gone. 'Good, they didn't stick around.' She thought. She glanced back to the hallway to see the Clickers still on the other side of the hallway, so she headed to the closed door across from her.

Luckily, it was unlocked, so she quietly opened it and stepped inside. She closed the door and looked to the set of stairs. The lower staircase was blocked, so she went up. She was going up slowly, when she heard banging come through the next flight of stairs. Quinn picked up her pace and stopped when she reached to the top. She waited a few moments, hearing for any more noises, when she heard the growls after the bangs. "Shit…" Quinn mumbled, pulling out her dagger. She then stepped into the hall and saw an Infected trying to open the door. Figuring Dani and Puck were in there or had gone through there, she quickly ran up to the Infected and jammed her dagger in its jugular, before ripping it out and stabbing it back into the Infected's head. She then slammed the door open to see Puck struggling against two Infected.

"Quinn!" He exclaimed. Quinn looked around the room, beginning to panic when she didn't see Dani. "She's safe, don't worry!" Puck yelled. Quinn quickly went to Puck's aid and dealt with one Infected while Puck finished off the other. "Quinn!" Quinn heard Dani yell. The older blonde quickly ran into the other room to see Dani running towards her. "There's more Infected!" She yelled. Quinn groaned as she quickly looked around the room. She didn't have much ammo left and she definitely didn't have anything she could use to fight with. She settled with a pool stick that was leaning against the wall and swung it on the first Infected that came to her.

The stick broke from the impact, but she used it to stab it into the Infected's head. "Take this fucker!" Dani yelled from behind her. Quinn looked up to see a small statue hit an Infected's head, slowing it down. Quinn smirked slightly as she took her chance to pull her dagger and kill the Infected. 'Well, look at that, kid isn't exactly helpless.' She thought to herself.

Her smirk soon fell when she saw six more Infected coming her way. A loud bang was heard and one Infected fell down. Quinn looked back in surprise when she saw Puck aiming his gun. "Well I just used the last of my ammo. I wasted most of what I had when we got separated." He admitted. Quinn grunted and quickly kicked back an Infected. She was about to pull her gun out and finish her clip when a couple of bangs went off with the rest of the Infected falling dead. "What the-"She started, but stopped when she saw a figure across from them.

Quinn went to pull her pistol out but stopped when the figure pointed their gun at her. "I wouldn't pull that out if you still cherish your life." The person said. Quinn tilted her head when she heard the feminine voice. "And who are you?" She asked. The woman stepped up, with a mask covering the lower half of her face. "Who I am doesn't really matter for now. What's your business coming to this part of the town?" The woman asked. Quinn stayed quiet, not wanting to bring up Dani, but apparently that didn't work out, as Dani pushed past Quinn. "Dani!" Puck called.

The girl ignored Puck though and eyed the strange woman carefully. Quinn narrowed her eyes when she saw the other woman's eyes widen. "D-Dani?" Said woman questioned. Dani's eyes began to glisten as she stared at the woman in front of her. "M-mom?" Dani questioned.

Both Puck and Quinn's eyes widened as they heard Dani. From what the kid had told Quinn, everyone she knew had either left her or died. The woman then pulled her mask down, and it was then that Quinn noticed the beautiful face. Dani let out a choked sob as she ran towards the tan woman and tackled her into a hug. "I thought you were dead. Rachel said-""Rachel didn't know. I thought I was a goner. I told her to leave me behind… to keep you safe." The woman said.

Dani pulled away to wipe at her eyes and then turned towards Puck and Quinn with a grin on her face. "This is my mom, Santana. Mom, this is Puck and Quinn. They were trying to help me get out of the city." Dani explained. Santana stared at the other two before giving them a nod, the other two returning it. "So, you guys are the ones who run the black market, am I right?" Santana questioned.

Quinn smirked slightly and crossed her arms. "So you know us." She stated. Santana returned the smirk and put a hand on her waist. "I know all about you two. I'd like to thank you guys for getting my daughter this far, but there's no need to keep going. I'll take it from here." Santana said.

Puck frowned at this and stepped forward. "Sorry, but we promised Rache-""Let it go Puckerman. If she says she's got it, then she's got it." Quinn said. Santana grinned at her and chuckled. Puck, however, wasn't too keen with the idea. "But we promised…" He started, only to stop when Santana scoffed. "I'm her mother. I think there's no one better for this job than me. I know why you were trying to take me daughter out of the city. I can take it from here." Santana said. "Dani, we should get on the move." Santana said, leading her daughter away.

Dani only looked back towards Puck and Quinn. For some reason, she didn't want to part with them just yet. With a sigh, she gave them a weary smile. "Thanks for getting me this far." She mumbled before walking after her mother.

Puck and Quinn only stared as the two Latinas walked away. They stood there after a few minutes of silence, before Puck let out a bitter chuckle. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. "What's so funny?" She asked. Puck sighed and pulled off his jacket. "I want you to go with Dani…" He said. Quinn quirked her eyebrow and turned to face him. "What?" She asked.

Puck only chuckled again and turned to her, showing her his arm. A large bite mark was on his left forearm as he looked at her guilty. "This is it for me Q… I can't go on, or back…" He said. Quinn opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Puck shook his head. "Do this for me please. If you ever felt something for me, help Santana get Dani out of here. Do this for Beth! I know we didn't have the best relationship… but even as the father of your child, I know you felt something for me. Don't give up okay?" Puck said.

By now, Quinn's eyes began to glisten as Puck gave her a watery smile. She pushed him back, trying to fight the tears. "You asshole…" She muttered. Puck chuckled at her insult and smirked. "Is that all you can do? Come on Q. I know you can do better than that." He joked, earning a watery laugh from the blonde. He pulled her close to him and leaned down a bit so he could see her hazel green eyes. "You're gonna make it, okay? You want to know how I know." He asked. "…Because you're a survivor Q." He said.

Quinn looked at him with glistening eyes. She couldn't lose Puck. She just couldn't. He was all she had left… all she had to stay close to Beth… "Hurry up… I don't know how much time I have left, but it's better if you go now. You know deep down that Dani was right. It's only been about an hour since I've gotten bitten and look how worse it's gotten… Help Santana and Dani for me." Puck said, pushing Quinn out of the room.

She couldn't even argue with the man as he closed the door on her. She felt a trail of water fall down to her cheek. Subconsciously, she went to touch it and looked at her finger. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a couple of times, but refused to cry. She wasn't going to cry. Not now… First, she had to get Dani out of the city. She pushed all her sorrowful emotions down and turned around, running to catch up to the Latinas. As much as she didn't want to leave Puck behind, she had to. Puck wouldn't want her to come back for him. At least not yet…

* * *

Please don't hate me! I assure you, this isn't the last of Puck! At least not yet! So Santana has finally made her entrance! Even if it was small, she's finally in the plot! Now we got things in motion. So as far as you've read, it's clear that Quinn and Dani didn't get along all too well. Dani was more attached to Puck, and you will definitely see that in the next chapter! Now, 'd really like to hear from more of you guys. Whether it be your thoughts on the story, or if you got some helpful tips to make my writing and this story even better! You can always leave a review, or just leave me a pm, and I will always respond to you, my fellow readers! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the long wait, but I was really trying to enjoy my summer as much as possible. I hope you all enjoyed your summer! I won't keep you any longer from the story. Enjoy!

**Guest: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

** : Sorry about the long wait! I hope this was worth it though!**

**Yanval: I know, I didn't want to kill Puck off, but it had to be done! At least Santana is now in the picture. Lol.**

**Alexbass: Lol. Glad to know I surprised you. Haha. Omg, that room full of clickers was so hard for me when I first played the game. Lol. Quinn will have to face harder things than a room full of clickers. Well, Puck isn't exactly dead yet... Lol. And same here, not many Quinntana apocalypse settings are around from what I've seen.**

* * *

**THE LAST OF US**

Chapter Six

_She couldn't even argue with the man as he closed the door on her. She felt a trail of water fall down to her cheek. Subconsciously, she went to touch it and looked at her finger. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a couple of times, but refused to cry. She wasn't going to cry. Not now… First, she had to get Dani out of the city. She pushed all her sorrowful emotions down and turned around, running to catch up to the Latinas. As much as she didn't want to leave Puck behind, she had to. Puck wouldn't want her to come back for him. At least not yet…_

"So, where were you all this time?" Dani asked Santana after a while of pure silence. It had only been a few minutes since Dani parted ways from Puck and Quinn but she was already missing the two. She looked up at the darker woman and stopped walking when she didn't answer. "Well mom? Or should I even call you that anymore?" Dani exclaimed, finally feeling all her pent up emotions against her mother snap.

Santana sighed as she finally turned around to look at her daughter. "Listen, Dani… I'm really sorry about everything okay? I didn't mean to just up and leave you, sweetie." Santana said, giving Dani a sad look. Dani only stayed quiet and glared at her mother. She had so many questions to ask her and she wanted to know them, she just couldn't word them. She opened her mouth but closed it, shaking her head as if changing her mind. "You should've just stayed wherever you were…" She muttered out.

Santana was about to say something but stopped when she heard a loud crash from behind them. She quickly pulled Dani behind a couple of desks and leaned over her to cover Dani. Dani only stayed quiet as she tried to focus on the sounds. The two went quiet when they heard the door jingle a bit before it was pushed open and something hit the floor, along with a grunt. Dani pushed Santana's arm away from her as she peeked around to see who or what it was. A smile came to her lips when she saw blonde hair. "Quinn!" Dani exclaimed, quickly pushing her mother off and ran over to the older blonde. She stopped when she saw a dead infected on the floor and walked over it to get to Quinn.

Quinn only offered an awkward smile and scratched the back of her neck. "I thought you and Puck were going back." Dani said. Quinn shook her head and crossed her arms. "Well we were, but I didn't feel right. Puck agreed but he decided to go back to handle our business while I dropped you off. We're not ones to leave our job half assed." She explained. She looked past Dani when she saw movement from the corner of her eye and sighed when she saw it was only Santana walking over them.

"Well we appreciate it, but I can handle this." Santana said. Quinn only quirked an eyebrow and looked at the older Latina with an amused look. Santana only rolled her eyes and scoffed at the reaction she got from the blonde woman and reached for Dani. "Let's go Dani. I can take care of things. I'm your mother after""No, you don't get to call yourself that!" Dani cut off, making Santana arch an eyebrow. Quinn narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the two. "You lost that privilege when you left me all those years ago. Rachel told me to go with Quinn. So either you fucking agree to her tagging along, or I leave with her!" Dani snapped.

Quinn looked up to Santana as they waited for the other woman's response. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and sighed when she saw the hurt in her eyes. "Okay…" Santana muttered, giving Quinn a sharp look. Quinn only chuckled and shoved her hands in her jacket's pockets. "We should get moving. It would be better for us if we get there when the sun is out." Quinn said, walking past the two Latinas.

Dani only glared at Santana for a few seconds before walking after Quinn. Santana stayed there a few moments longer, pushing the feelings of guilt down and went after the two. Quinn looked to her side and shook her head when she saw Dani looking up at her with a small smile. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked ahead. "Listen kid, just because I didn't feel right with leaving you with your mom, doesn't mean I like ya. I still think you're a little shit." Quinn said, causing Dani to frown a bit.

"If you don't like me, why did you come back? Puck was better." Dani muttered. Quinn stopped walking and turned to look at Dani with a cold look. "You don't know shit okay, so how about you keep quiet and we'll be our separate ways soon!" Quinn snapped. Dani was completely taken back from the sudden reaction but before she could do or say anything, Santana was already stepping up between them. "Okay, I don't know what you're problem is but you don't ever talk to her like that!" Santana yelled, standing in front of Quinn.

Quinn scoffed and only took a step forward. "And who the hell do you think you are, stepping up to me like that? Last I saw, Dani doesn't even think of you as her mother!" Quinn retorted back. Santana was lifting her hand to hit Quinn but stopped when Dani suddenly yelled. "Shut up! Both of you! Jesus! For fuck' sake, what crawled up both your asses?!" Dani cried out. She shoved past both of them. Both Quinn and Santana only glared at each other before finally walking away.

The sun was beginning to rise when they finally got around downtown. Dani smiled when she saw the sun coming up. They were currently on the roof of one of the more stable skyscrapers, and were using a ladder as a bridge to cross to the next building, which was leaning on hills. "Well, we can see the capital building from here." Quinn informed, pointing to a yellow domed building. Dani grinned at the view while Quinn set the ladders down. "Man, you can't deny that view though…" Dani mumbled before carefully climbing up on the ledge and walk over the ladders to the other building.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Dani's words before looking at the sun rise. The girl had a point. Her smile quickly fell when Santana stepped next to her. "Just keep in mind that she's my daughter, and you're only helping us till the capitol." She said before following her daughter. Quinn mentally rolled her eyes at Santana and shrugged it off before going after the two Latinas.

The road was pretty quiet, as most infected stayed hiding when the sun was out. Quinn was grateful for that. She didn't have to worry all too much over them. It was hunters and other people they would have to worry about, but it seemed as if they didn't have to worry about it, as she was now able to see the capitol building just a street away.

"Hey look! There it is!" Dani exclaimed, running ahead. "Danielle, hold on!" Santana called out. Quinn continued to walk, watching the two Latinas run. She couldn't help but chuckle at how calm that felt… like they were just running to run, as if they weren't delivering Dani to The New Directions. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a snap and saw Dani looking up at her with a slightly worried look.

"What?" Quinn asked, a bit annoyed. Santana was walking up ahead, checking where she was stepping, since up ahead the road was over flooded. "I can't swim." Dani stated. Quinn groaned and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she was getting apparently when annoyed. She watched as the water got higher on Santana's legs. "It doesn't seem to be deep on this side." Santana called out.

Quinn nodded and followed Santana. "Well you heard your mom. Stick to the left side kid." Quinn instructed, grimacing when her pants were getting wet. She would look back occasionally to make sure Dani was okay before walking where she saw Santana had walked by. "I'm glad you came back…" Dani suddenly said.

The older blonde stayed quiet as she felt that the young girl still wanted to say more. "It would've been nice if Puck would've stuck around. I liked him…" Dani added. Quinn felt a lump form in her throat but did her best to keep it at bay. "Not like we had much of a choice." Quinn mustered out.

She glanced back when she heard Dani chuckle. "I'm just trying to say thanks." Dani said, walking past Quinn and catching up to her mother. Quinn only looked at Dani's retreating form as she pushed back the tears. "Well, this is it. I appreciate you coming along." Santana said. Quinn cleared her throat and gave Santana a tight lipped smile and a curt nod.

"Well, this is it…" Dani mumbled as Santana opened the doors. The three walked in, only to see bodies all over the floor. Santana quickly ran over to the bodies and began searching through their pockets. "No fucking way…" Dani mumbled. She turned to look at Quinn, who began to shake her head when she recognized the look on the girl's face. "No no no no no… I brought you here already. Rachel only said to bring you to the capital building so it would be easier to get you out of the city." Quinn said.

Dani scoffed and turned to face Quinn directly. "So you're just gonna leave us?!" She exclaimed. Santana suddenly stood up and looked at Quinn with slight hurt. "You'd leave Dani here on her own if I didn't show up?! That's my daughter you're thinking of just leaving." Santana said, getting ready to step up to Quinn again.

Before Quinn could retort back, the doors suddenly opened and a pale looking Puckerman came barging through. "Puckerman?" Quinn questioned. Dani quickly ran to the man and hugged him. Puck only gave a light hearted smile and hugged Dani back before pulling her away to look at the two women with a more serious expression.

"What is it Puckerman?" Quinn asked when she saw his expression. Puck groaned slightly and reached for his forearm. "I was going to go up the roof, but I saw a whole bunch of military trucks coming towards the capitol building. I had to come warn you…" He said. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to the bodies.

"It looks like they beat us here apparently..." She said, motioning to all the dead bodies. Puck cursed under his breath and leaned against the wall. "Fuck…" He muttered. Quinn sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't have to come all the way here Puck. I shouldn't have left you back there either. We got the girl here, and now she has her mother. Let's go ba-" She was cut off when she heard trucks outside, followed by voices.

Quinn's eyes widened as she looked from Puck to Dani and Santana. "How the hell did they know we were going to be here?!" She whispered. Puck quickly pushed Quinn to Dani and Santana, making the blonde woman confused. "Go, I'll keep them busy… Quinn…" He called, waiting for Quinn to respond. "What?" She asked, reaching for him.

"You take that girl to Sam… Sam used to roll with Rachel's group. He'll know where the New Directions camp is." He said. Quinn began to shake her head while Dani and Santana only looked in confusion. "No, I can fight too Puck." Quinn started, but stopped when Puck only shook his head. "I'm already a dead man Q, Please…" He said, giving Quinn that look that left no argument.

Quinn sighed and looked at Puck with a sad expression. She wanted to refuse and stay but she knew Puck would only be disappointed with her if she did. "Let's go…" She said in a soft yet stern tone. "What?!" Dani exclaimed. Quinn only ignored the girl and gave Santana a look. As if understanding what the blonde was saying, Santana nodded and pulled Dani. "Dani, we need to go." Santana said. Dani looked between the three adults as if she were missing something, but the look on all their faces made her listen to them and so she followed after Quinn and Santana.

Quinn went through another door and looked around, choosing which way was best to go. "This is bullshit! We can't just leave him on his own! We have to help him!" Dani exclaimed. Santana groaned and turned around to look at Dani. She kneeled down and put her hands on the girl's shoulders."Listen Dani; there wasn't anything we could do for him. Now, I want you to stick to Quinn no matter what okay?" Dani only sniffled and nodded at her mother. Santana gave her a nod and looked at Quinn, waiting for the blonde's instructions.

"You two follow me and stick with me no matter what. Don't do anything unless I tell you to, got it?!" Quinn said, running up the stairs. Both Latinas nodded and followed behind.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the long wait. I really didn't think I was going to be gone for the whole summer, but hey, I'm back. And as I promised, updates will happen once or every other week. I love hearing from you guys, whether it be in a review or a private message! Let me know your thoughts! Also, If you don't know already, Hakuna-fuckin-Matata will no longer be writing stories. I talked with her and she was okay with me continuing any stories she had started. So if you were a really big fan of her stuff and wish for one of her stories to be continued, please let me know! I will probably try to get at them after I finish this story. If not, then I will work on my own stuff or other ideas she had but never got to, unless you guys have requests as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll, Ima make this quick cause I really don't feel well. I've been sick all week but I really wanted to post another chapter this week so I worked pretty hard to have another chapter up, but it is a bit shorter than most of the other chapters so far. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy.

**Guest 1: I wont take any of Hakuna's stories until I get close to the finish of this one, and even then, I probably won't until I have a few one shots or another story up before taking any of hers.**

**Guest 2: Glad to see you're enjoying this! I hope you continue to enjoy it**

**Alexbass: Yeah, I apologize for the long wait. Summer was spent mostly with my fam, and video gaming with my awesome ass friends. Lol. Probably spent most of my summer playing online with them other than going out with friends or family. Lol**

** : Thanks! My summer wasn't the best but it was still pretty good I guess. Lol. Hope you had a good summer too. Yes, you will be seeing more updates again. Probably one chapter every week. :) But yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how Quinn and Santana will start seeing things the same rather than just fight all the time. Lol.**

* * *

**THE LAST OF US**

Chapter Seven

_"You two follow me and stick with me no matter what! Don't do anything unless I tell you to, got it?!" Quinn said, running up the stairs. Both Latinas nodded and quickly followed behind._

The three quickly ran down the hallway that round up back to the first room. They all quickly ducked when they heard gunshots. Quinn took a glance over the edge, her breath hitching when she saw Puck's body on the floor, surrounded by a couple of soldiers. "Oh my god… Puck…" Dani breathed out when she crawled to the edge.

"Dani!" Santana whispered sharply, pulling the girl back. The two Latinas looked at Quinn, waiting for the blonde's instructions. "Come on, I saw a few others come in as well." A soldier ordered. Quinn snapped out of it and looked back to the other two. She motioned them to follow her as they quickly ran to another room. Quinn looked around when she saw that the room had no other exit, when Santana ran past her.

She was about to question Santana what she was doing, when she saw her jump from the broken wall, to the window across from her. "Holy shit!" Dani exclaimed. Quinn grunted at her but said nothing as she followed Santana. She looked back and sighed when Dani was looking at how wide the gap was. "Come on Dani!" Quinn demanded. Dani hesitated but jumped when she heard banging on the door.

Quinn quickly reached for the small blonde and caught her with much ease. "Thanks." Dani breathed out. Quinn only hummed in response before running ahead to see where Santana had gone. The older Latina came running back with a stressed expression. "Some of them had already rounded the area. There are four of them up ahead." She informed. Quinn groaned as they quickly and quietly ran through halls. She was hoping they could get out of there without having to fight or kill anyone.

She was about to run into a large corridor when the doors to the other side suddenly opened. She fell and slid to the nearest pillar. She looked back and saw Dani and Santana looking at her with wide eyes. Quinn huffed out a breath as she looked around. She arched an eyebrow in interest when she saw a rifle up ahead. She looked back to Dani and Santana and pointed ahead to where the gun was. Dani only furrowed her eyes in confusion while Santana looked ahead and nodded when she saw the gun.

Santana turned Dani to look at her. "Dani, listen to me. I'm gonna try to go around them. Stick with Quinn no matter what." Santana said. Dani was still confused and only shook her head. "Wait, what?" She questioned.

Santana only sighed as she quickly pulled her daughter down and pushed her towards Quinn. Quinn quirked an eyebrow when she saw Santana run through another hallway, before taking a peek ahead. "Great… two more showed up…" She whispered to Dani. Dani frowned but didn't dare say anything. The last thing she wanted to do was get Quinn mad. The woman seemed intimidating as it was.

Quinn pushed herself on her feet but stayed crouching down as she quickly went to the next pillar, making sure to grab the rifle. She looked to her side and saw a few feet away another hall. "Dani!" She whispered, calling the girl to get to her. They had to get to that hallway before the soldiers got any closer. "On my count…" Quinn said, motioning to the hall. Dani peeked over and nodded when she understood Quinn.

Quinn counted on her hand to three, before quickly running over to the hall without being seen, Dani right on her trail. "Okay, we need to be careful now." Quinn said when she saw that the hall connected to other halls which led to the previous room and another room.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" They heard a soldier question. Dani couldn't help but grin at Quinn when they heard a man's cry. "It's Santana!" Dani exclaimed, before having Quinn cover her mouth. The older blonde glared at her before taking her hand away from the girl. "Shut up." Quinn whispered, hearing footsteps approaching not too far from them. She quickly pulled Dani behind a couch just as a soldier was entering the room.

Quinn put a finger to her lips, motioning to the girl to stay quiet as possible. Dani nodded and stayed as close to Quinn as possible. When the soldier began to walk closer to the couch, Quinn ushered Dani behind her as she moved to the edge. Just when the soldier leaned forward to peek behind the couch, Quinn quickly stood up and punched him, using his pause to grab him into a choke hold. Quinn kept her hold on the man as tight as she could, despite the soldier being taller than her. She felt his struggling get weaker and only tightened her hold on him, slowly lowering them down to the floor so he wouldn't just drop.

Carefully, Quinn let go of the man once he stopped fighting. She let out a small huff of breathe and looked at Dani. "Holy shit, Quinn…" Dani mumbled. Quinn gave her a half smile before going ahead, only stopping when she reached the other hallway at the end of the room. She quickly ducked when she saw another soldier there and pulled her dagger out. He was facing the other way so Quinn took that to her advantage and snuck her way over to him. Dani peeked around to watch, her eyes widening when she saw Quinn quickly jump from away the cabinet that she was hiding behind of and stab her dagger right at the man's neck.

Dani ran over to the older blonde when she saw her signal for her to come over. The two blondes leaned towards one wall when they heard footsteps approaching. Quinn tightened her grip on the blade and was about to strike when they heard a scream from the other side of the room ahead. The footsteps faded, before another voice cried out in pain. Quinn peeked into the room and saw Santana from across the room, lowering the body down next to the first one.

She couldn't help but smirk when Santana met her gaze and gave her a nod. She lifted the rifle and aimed it at the last soldier, who was guarding the exit, and shot him directly in the head. "Jesus!" Dani exclaimed, startled by the loud bang. Quinn only rolled her eyes before strapping the gun to her backpack. The three met up in the middle of the room and quickly went out of the building.

"Where do we go now?" Santana asked. The three looked around, not wanting to be out in the open knowing that there were more soldiers that had stayed outside. "We can go through the subway!" Dani exclaimed when she saw a subway entrance. Quinn grunted as she past the girl, giving her a pat on the head. "Good thinking kid." She said, leading the two Latinas. Dani only grumbled as they ran down to the subway.

Santana looked back when she heard a truck and cursed under her breath when she saw the truck following after them. "We need to hurry the hell up!" She yelled as they ran down. Quinn stopped at the end of the stairs when she saw spores inside. "Fucking hell… Spores!" She informed, quickly pulling out her mask and slipping it on. Santana did the same while Dani only hid behind a counter, pulling at Quinn's shirt to do the same.

"What?!" Quinn snapped when she felt Dani pull her shirt. "Two of them followed us." She whispered, pointing up ahead where two lights beamed ahead. Santana kneeled on one side of Dani while Quinn kneeled on the other. Both women glanced at the girl in wonder. "How on earth are you breathing this stuff?" Quinn asked, seeing that Dani didn't bother to put a mask on.

Dani only sighed and turned slightly to face Quinn. "I told you… I wasn't kidding." She mumbled. Quinn looked over to Santana but furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the other woman only staring at her daughter. The three stayed quiet until they saw the lights fade away and they no longer heard anything.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Quinn mumbled, going through one of the trains. She didn't want to go back up the same way in case they were nearby. The trio walked for a while in the subway until the came across another exit. Quinn sighed as she took off her mask while they walked up the stairs. She leaned against the wall and wiped at her forehead with her sleeve before looking at Dani. "You know, you should keep that whole 'I'm immune thing' to yourself. Either people will think you're crazy, or they'll try to kill you." Quinn said.

She leaned over, her hands on her knees as she tried to regulate her breathing. "Quinn?" She heard Dani call, so she hummed in response. "About Puck… I'm really so-""No! You don't get to talk about Puck! You hear me?" Quinn snapped, approaching the girl.

Santana took that as her queue of course and stepped between the two blondes. "That's enough!" The older Latina said, pushing Quinn back. Quinn and Santana both glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. It probably seemed a few minutes, but after a couple of seconds, Quinn let out an irritated sigh and looked away. "Look, we're sorry about your partner. I don't know what he meant to you but I know he was close to you. We're sorry for that… really, but if you dare try to approach Dani like that again, I will kick your ass." Santana threatened.

Quinn only sighed and looked anywhere but at the two Latinas. She shrugged the feeling off and looked at Dani. "Rachel came to me. You're my job. Whatever I say goes. Got it?" She asked strictly. She kept her gaze with Dani until the girl finally relented.

"Okay, fine! Whatever you say goes…" Dani muttered out. Quinn nodded and stood up straight. "Good. We need to keep moving now." She tells them. She rolls her eyes when she hears Santana snort and turns around to face her. "Is there a problem?" Quinn asks her, really not wanting to start another fight with the other woman.

Santana crosses her arms and shakes her head. "None that I'm aware of at the moment… but maybe it's best if we get a car, don't you think? We are gonna go pretty far if we're gonna find the other New Directions group." Santana said.

Quinn nodded in agreement as she ran a hand through her hair. "You're right, and I know just where we can go for a car." She tells her. She couldn't help but chuckle when the two Latinas tilt their head in curiosity. "Where's that?" Dani asked in interest. Quinn smirked slightly as began to walk ahead. "Let's just say I have a friend who owes me." The blonde said.

* * *

I wanted to post this chapter last night but I'm really sick so I had to wait till today in the morning. If you see any major mistakes or anything, please let me know so I can fix them. I typed this chapter will sick so I might have missed or added unnecessary stuff. I love hearing from you guys, whether it be a pm or review, let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the delay. I've had a bit of writer's block on this story since I started watching Bleach and playing Tomb Raider again. Lol. It gave me ideas for fics on those fandoms and I just had to write them down. Anyways, that's it for now. The rest of my A/N is in the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE LAST OF US**

Chapter Eight

_Quinn nodded in agreement as she ran a hand through her hair. "You're right, and I know just where we can go for a car." She tells her. She couldn't help but chuckle when the two Latinas tilt their head in curiosity. "Where's that?" Dani asked in interest. Quinn smirked slightly as began to walk ahead. "Let's just say I have a friend who owes me." The blonde said._

"How much farther do we have to go?" Dani asked. Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time at the girl and settled with a sigh. She looked around the dirt street, and let out another sigh in relief. "See that over there?" She asked, pointing to a water tower a few miles ahead. Dani leaned over the guard rail of the street and nodded. "What's over there?" The younger blonde asked.

Quinn gave her a small smirk as she looked at the nearby town. "What's over there is the solution to our problems. I got a friend, Finn, who lives here on his own in that town. I'm sure he can get us a car." Quinn exclaimed. She was about to jump over the guard railing when she heard a scoff. She resisted the urge to show any annoyed reacting but slowly turned around. "Is there a problem now?" Quinn asked, looking at the older Latina.

Santana only looked at her with a quirked eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What if he doesn't get us a car? You really trust your friend? We won't get far in just our feet Quinn." Santana said. Quinn only shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "He WILL get us a car." She said sounding sure of herself. Although she knew he could be a bit, weird, Quinn knew that Finn would help them out.

She climbed over the railing and held out her hand to help Dani, who easily jumped over it with ease. "Careful on your way down there." She told Dani, who only hummed in response as she went ahead. She then turned to look at Santana and held her hand out for her as well. Santana couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow and smirk at the blonde. "So now you're being a gentlewoman?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Quinn only rolled her eyes as she held out her hand for Santana to take. "It looks simple but it's a pretty big drop okay. Now, do you want my help or break something trying to jump over it?" Quinn asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

It took a couple of seconds but Santana relented and walked over to the railing. "Okay… Fine…" She mumbled, taking Quinn's hand as she climbed over the railing. Quinn helped pull Santana up, but once she was going to jump over, Santana slipped from the railing. Not even thinking, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana as she let herself break Santana's fall as the two rolled down the hill.

"Shit…" Quinn groaned. She was still holding on to Santana, who was still on top of her, when they finally stopped. Santana let out a soft sigh when she realized what had just happened. She carefully pushed herself up and stared down at the blonde who stopped her from getting hurt. "You could've just let me go." She said softly. Quinn only let out a humorless laugh as she sat up.

"Yeah, so you could then blame me for letting you go?" She answered, making Santana smirk. "You're probably right." She said, letting out a slight chuckle. The two let out a small laugh as they stared at each other. They weren't paying attention to anything else, except each other that is, until a certain young blonde cleared her throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Dani asked sarcastically, arms crossed as she shifted her weight on one leg. Realizing how it seemed, Santana pushed herself off of Quinn, which made the blonde fall back on the ground. "Fuck!" Quinn exclaimed, rubbing her head as she slowly sat up again.

Santana walked ahead of the other two, not wanting them to see the blush on her face. Quinn, however, was looking a bit irked at what had just happened. As she stood up, she patted the dirt off of herself. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Dani looking at her with a smirk on her face. "What?" Quinn snapped.

Dani only chuckled as she took a step closer to Quinn. "You trying to get at my mom now?" Dani joked, although it still made Quinn red as a tomato. Quinn scoffed as she fixed herself up and walked past Dani. "You're crazy…" She mumbled, to which the young girl only laughed. The three decided to walk the rest of the way in silence; all save for Dani, who was admiring their surroundings.

"Man… this is awesome…" Dani exclaimed as she looked at the life around in the woods. Quinn smiled slightly as she saw the young blonde running around without a care in the world. "Oh man! Look! Fireflies!" Dani exclaimed, standing below a tree where the fireflies where flying around.

The two older women stopped as they watched the young teen try to catch a firefly. "It's like she's not even scared of what's out there…" Santana commented, a sad smile on her face. Quinn peeked over to Santana and sighed as she took in the other woman's appearance. They way the late sun's rays hit the tan woman made her seem to glow. Realizing that she was staring, Quinn shook her head and turned her attention back to Dani. "We should keep moving. It'll be dangerous if we're still here by nightfall." Quinn said, getting the younger blonde's attention as well.

"Aw man…" Dani grumbled as she followed after Quinn. Within a few more minutes, the trio had gotten out of the forest and reached a fence that seemed to go all around the town. Quinn looked up and grumbled when she saw that the top was barbed. "Great…. Now how do we get in?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We can go through here." Santana said, pointing to a small opening in the fence. Santana held open the fence for Dani to step in before she followed after. She helped keep it open after for Quinn to go through.

"Okay, so now what?" Santana asked once the three were in the town. Quinn sighed as she led the girls through the alley to get into the town. She suddenly stopped when she heard growling and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw a wire that was connected from one building to the other. "Shit! Get back!" Quinn yelled, quickly pushing the girls back as a Clicker walked in and stepped on the wire.

A sudden explosion went off and blew the Clicker into pieces. "Ohh fuck!" Dani exclaimed as she ducked behind her mother. Santana looked at Quinn with shock clear on her face. "What the hell was that?" The older Latina asked.

Quinn gave a weary smile as she ran a hand through her hair. "That was one of Finn's traps…" She said. Dani pushed past Santana and looked at Quinn incredulously. "You're friend a bit paranoid much?" She asked sarcastically, making Quinn snort.

"You could say something like that. Now, you should know by now that Finn isn't really a people person. He prefers to be on his own. When we do find him though, let me do all the talking. He doesn't do well with strangers." Quinn explained as Santana opened the door to what appeared to be storage building. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw a chain tied at the other side of the door.

"Fuck!" Quinn exclaimed when she saw that the chain was tied to a large fridge in the middle of the room. The blonde woman quickly pushed Santana ahead, and was suddenly pulled up into the air, upside down, with a chain around her foot.

Santana turned around to yell at the other woman but stopped when she saw why Quinn did what she did. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Dani asked, grabbing Quinn's arms to stop her from swinging. Quinn sighed as she tried to look around at how she could free herself.

"Dani, come help me break this off or something." Santana instructed, walking over to the fridge. Dani looked at Quinn, who nodded her agreement before the smaller blonde went to help her mother. Santana boosted her daughter so she could get on the top of it. "Try to unhook the chain mija." Santana instructed. While Dani tried to unhook the chain, Santana walked over to Quinn.

Quinn looked at the other woman with an irritated look. "What?" She asked, showing her current displeasure. Santana chuckled at her and shook her head at the blonde. "Thanks for pushing me out of that." Santana said. Quinn sighed as she shrugged.

The two women stared at each other, as if having a silent conversation before Quinn only sighed and nodded. Their moment was interrupted, however, when they heard a growl. Santana turned around and saw an infected walking into the large room. It immediately broke into a run when it saw its three course meal. Before it could reach the middle of the room, Santana had pulled her gun out and put a bullet between the thing's head.

She walked over to one of the broken down windows, only to start walking back in a quick pace. "Dani, hurry and get Quinn out of that thing." Santana instructed, climbing on a counter. Understanding the situation, Quinn reached upwards to her holster and pulled out her pistol.

Dani's eyes widened in worry as she realized what was going on. She started fumbling with the chain, trying to untangle it as she muttered a few curse words. "Hurry up Dani!" Quinn exclaimed when she saw two infected run into the store. Santana wasted no time in shooting them both down, only for more to come running in. She did her best to shoot at them, trying to make sure they didn't reach her daughter, who was in the middle of the room on top of the fridge.

Quinn was also doing the same that is, until some of the infected saw her. A few ran at the fridge, trying to reach the younger blonde while others ran over to her. "Quinn!" Dani yelled when she saw Quinn doing her best to push an infected back from biting at her face. The older blonde grunted as she struggled, but managed to push the bastard off and quickly shot it down. She glanced over to Dani to make sure the girl was safe, before looking over to Santana.

Santana had a few climbing the counter, but she easily kicked them off, shooting the closest ones down first. Quinn's attention went back to Dani, however, when she was suddenly pulled higher, out of reach of the infected, and saw that a few infected had managed to drop the fridge. Dani quickly pulled her dagger out as she jumped off the fridge and ran to one side of the room. She struggled against one infected as it was trying to bite at her. "Dani!" Both Quinn and Santana yelled. Quinn kept shooting at incoming infected while Santana shot at the ones running for Dani, when all of a sudden, another shot was heard, and Quinn went crashing down to the floor.

Ignoring the pain from her head, Quinn turned around to see an infected jump at herself. She grit her teeth as she kept him away from her, when a machete suddenly appeared through its head. "You gotta a lot of nerve for coming all the way over here on your own!" She heard a male voice say. She looked behind as she pushed the dead infected off and saw a tall man glaring at her as he shot at another infected with a shotgun.

"Finn…" Quinn muttered, taking the man's offered hand as he quickly pulled her up. "Come on! Follow me!" He yelled. Quinn looked behind to see Dani and Santana right behind her. "Let's go." She breathed out. The two Latinas nodded as they ran behind Quinn, with more infected chasing after them.

* * *

Was anyone expecting for Quinn's friend to be Finn? We got more stuff this chapter. Santana and Quinn are interacting more! XD What do you guys think about that? A lot will also happen in the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts please!

Anyways, on what I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. I rewatched the few seasons they have on Bleach in Netflix, and it reminded me how much I love that show and how much I love... YORUICHI AND SOIFON! I'm thinking on writing a story for them two. I can't give you guys a summary since I'm not sure where I'll go with that story, but I can say that it will have some supernatural stuff in there. I had a chapter up but decided to take it down and put it on a vote. The other story I have in mind is a SaLara (Sam and Lara[Tomb Raider]) fic. Again, I can't give you a summary for that one either, but I do have more stuff down for that story. I can tell you it'll be after Yamatai[with flashbacks to it] and a zombie apocalypse.

So, which will it be? Do you guys want a Yorusoi [Bleach] fic? Or do you guys want SaLara [Tomb Raider] fic. Whichever you choose, I will get to both eventually. I'll tell you all now though that if you vote for Yorusoi, updates will come once or twice a month. If you vote for Tomb Raider, updates will come every other week like this story. I'll probably update one week for this story and the next week for Tomb Raider if it comes to it. Anyways, you guys decide what you want me to start on! :) I'll have a poll so you can vote for what story you want! :)

Also, I'm thinking about getting a beta cause I feel like having a beta would help me make the story better. So if anyone is interested or knows of someone please let me know! Not sure how the whole having a beta works but my friend [Hakuna-fuckin-Matata] told me I should cause I'm sure I miss a few things here and there or I could add on to stuff or something. I'd appreciate it if it's someone who comes on regularly so I can talk to them or what not.


	9. Chapter 9

I had started working on this chapter just after I posted the previous chapter, but I tend to get sidetracked, so I took a bit longer to post this than what I wanted to. Lol. Anyways, remember, I have a poll set up for you guys to vote on which story I should start on. If you're worried that I'll stop updating this one, don't worry. That won't change at all. I will still be updating this story every week or every other week, unless I tell you guys before hand. I do ask that you please take a look at the poll and vote.

* * *

**THE LAST OF US**

Chapter Nine

_"Finn…" Quinn muttered, taking the man's offered hand as he quickly pulled her up. "Come on! Follow me!" He yelled. Quinn looked behind to see Dani and Santana right behind her. "Let's go." She breathed out. The two Latinas nodded as they ran behind Quinn, with more infected chasing after them._

"Hurry the hell up Quinn!" Finn yelled, shooting an infected that was standing in their way. Quinn only grunted at the taller man as she stopped to push Dani up ahead. She sighed in exasperation at the worried look on Dani's face and ushered her on. "Just go! Follow him. I'll be right behind!" Quinn instructed. She aimed her pistol at a Clicker that had climbed over the cars and easily killed it. She waited for Santana to run past her as well before running behind them. They turned into another alleyway, where Finn quickly unlocked a door and ran in. He let Dani and Santana go in and waited at the door. "Quin!" He yelled, when he saw an infected catching up to her.

The blonde only glanced back, quickly raising her gun and shot it, hitting it's shoulder, which caused it to slow down, and ran into the room. Finn quickly slammed the door shut and put all the locks on it. Quinn leaned over the counter, trying to catch her breath while Santana looked around the room that resembled a bar. Dani glanced from both women, to the tall man that had saved them. "Uh… thanks for saving our asses back there." Dani said awkwardly, sticking her hand out for Finn to shake.

She wasn't expecting for him to grab her hand and immediately cuff it, hooking the other cuff to a pipe on the wall. "Hey! What the hell?!" She exclaimed, bringing Quinn and Santana's attention towards them. "Finn?" Quinn asked, but was answered with a sharp turn and a quick to her leg, causing her to fall on her knees. "Goddamit Finn, what the fuck?!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Don't you dare move." He said, quickly turning around and aimed his shotgun at Santana. "Are you guys bitten? Scratched?" Anything?" He questioned, checking Quinn's visible skin to see if she had any wounds on her.

Quinn only sighed at the man's paranoia. "No, Finn. We're all clean!" She yelled. Before Finn had the chance to turn around to check Santana, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and stumbled away from Quinn. He turned around, rubbing the back of his head and glared when he saw the young girl had broken the pip from the wall to hit him.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled. Quinn quickly stood between them, pushing both of them away from each other. She shook her head at Finn, who only glared at Dani; while Dani tried to walk over to Finn and give him another whack. Quinn only stared at Santana, who watched with an amused expression at seeing the older blonde trying to get the other two to calm down. It was like dealing with children!

After what seemed a few moments of just hearing Dani and Finn yelling over each other, the blonde woman had pretty much had it. She practically lifted Dani up, threw her over to her mother, and slapped the back of Finn's head, making him hiss in pain again. "Knock it off already!" She yelled.

"No! Fuck him! He handcuffed me!" Dani yelled, trying to walk over to the man but was stopped by Santana and a glare from Quinn. When they were both sure Dani wasn't going to struggle anymore, Quinn turned around to look at Finn. "Enough Finn." She said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Finn glared at her for a few seconds before finally relenting. "What are you doing here Quinn- no, wait. Better yet, what do you want?" He asked, knowing that the blonde woman wouldn't be here unless she needed something from him.

"I need a car." Quinn said, making Finn laugh at her in disbelief. This didn't sit well with Dani though, as she had then slipped free from Santana's hold. "You owe Quinn some favors and it's time to pay up!" She yelled. Finn only laughed louder and gave Quinn an incredulous look.

"Quinn needs a car. Sure. Here Quinn, go right ahead and take my car. What makes you think I have a car?!" He snapped. Quinn only looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face as he rambled on. She really didn't want to have to deal with his bullshit. She glanced back to Santana, who only gave her a doubtful look but Quinn only shook her head. As if understanding, Santana nodded and pulled Dani back to her.

Quinn turned back to Finn and ran a hand through her hair as he finally seemed to calm down. "I know you can get me a car, Finn. If not, then you can fix one up for us. I need a car." She said in a more calmer and softer voice. She looked at the tall man in front of her who was debating with himself whether to agree or not. He knew he owed Quinn and Puck a lot. Maybe this could be his way of paying them back, he figured. He finally sighed as he scratched his head.

"I do this for you, and I don't owe you anything anymore. Is that clear?" He asked, relief washing over when Quinn nodded her agreement. He hoisted up his shotgun again and walked out of the back part of the room towards the entrance. "Alright, there's a school bus a few miles from here. If we get the battery from there, I can hook it up to one of these cars. We're gonna need better equipment though. The school is crawling with Infected." He informed. Mere pistols weren't enough. He saw Quinn had a hunting rifle with her but he knew that that gun was slow in reloading. "We'll go to my place to gear up." He informed them.

Quinn hummed her acknowledgment and glanced over to Santana and Dani, who were right behind her. The three girls followed in a line as Finn carefully opened the door. They stepped out, all on high alerts in case there were any infected on this side of the building. Dani walked past Santana and looked around. "Why don't you fix one of these cars instead?" She asked, confused as why they needed the battery of the bus when there were so many cars here they could just use.

Finn feigned a look of surprise and turned to look at Dani. "Oh my god! Why didn't I think of that? We have so many cars to choose from right here!" He exclaimed, a frown quickly going to his face. "All their batteries are dead. They don't have any juice, you clueless kid. There's unlimited parts I can use but it all goes down to a battery that still has juice. The one in the school has it." He deadpanned. Dani grunted at his sarcasm and glared at him.

"Easy Dani…" Quinn mumbled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Dani immediately relaxed as she looked back at the older blonde. They walked quickly and quietly across the street. Finn quickly pulled out a rather large key chain, where he had a number of keys. He pulled one out and unlocked the gate, holding the gate open for the three females to go in before locking it closed again.

They followed after Finn as he led them down the walkway and up some stairs. Dani quirked an eyebrow when she saw the tall man look at her with a glare. "What? She snapped, clear dislike in her voice. Quinn sighed as she quickly pulled the girl back and gave her a stern look. Dani sighed and turned around to go stand next to Santana. "Okay, what is it Finn?" She asked in a tired tone.

Finn snorted at her before shaking his head. He turned around and pulled open the door. "That kid touches nothing when she comes in here! Got it?" He demands. Quinn lets out a slow huff as she hums in acknowledgement. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly when Dani walked past her, grumbling a few words about the 'large oaf,' as she put it. She glanced back to Santana, who only shook her head and entered.

Quinn made sure the door was closed shut before walking further into the large room. She noticed Dani standing near the entrance with a bored expression, while Santana walked over to where Finn was. "Behave okay?" She told the young girl, who only snorted and turned around to look at the items on the shelf by the wall.

Quinn walked over to where Santana and Finn were and crossed her arms. "How do you know that the battery is still in the bus?" She asked. Finn sighed as he reached over one of the top shelves. "Because I went on a run about a week ago, and I saw it there." He said as if it were obvious. Quinn rolled her eyes at the man but didn't say anything. She looked up when he called at her, and quickly caught the shotgun that was practically tossed at her. He handed one to Santana as well before walking to the other side of the room.

"Can I get a gun?" Dani called out, from the entrance. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard Finn burst in laughter. "Oh please. We don't need some kid with the gun. Next thing you'll know, you'd have shot your foot!" He exclaimed. He opened a cabinet, where a few boxes lay and handed them over to Quinn. "Here, this is ammo. You'll need it." He said.

All three adults snapped their heads to the front of the room when they heard a crash. Finn groaned as he saw Dani quickly step back and look at them like a dear caught in headlights. "Hey! What did I tell you about not touching anything?!" He snapped, quickly walking over to Dani.

Dani only scoffed as she stepped forward to Finn. "Fuck you! I didn't touch any of your shit! If you weren't so messy and more organized, then that stupid pile of comics wouldn't have fallen!" She snapped back, returning his glare.

Honestly, Quinn didn't know who was worse: Dani or Finn. "I got this." She heard Santana mumble. Quinn only nodded as she watched the Latina walk over to her daughter and Finn. "You, listen to what we tell you, okay?" She said, giving Dani a light slap to the back of her head and pushed her forward, making the girl grumble under her breath. Santana then turned to look at Finn with an unimpressed look. "And you, lumps, she's only fifteen. You're a grown ass adult. Act like one." She said.

Quinn did her best to bite back the chuckle that wanted to escape her lips, but she failed to hide the amused look, which Finn managed to catch. He only sucked his teeth at her and walked out. He led the girls upstairs and went out through a back room from the other side of the large building that happened to be a church. He then turned to look at Quinn and Santana with a more serious expression. "Okay, after these gates, it's pretty much unknown territory to me. I've only been to this side of the town once." He explained.

Both women shared a look before nodding. "Okay, do you at least know how many infected are in this area?" Quinn asked. Finn shrugged as he rubbed his neck. The blonde shook her head and sighed. "Okay, we're going in a diamond type formation. I'll lead. You and Dani take the middle. Santana will watch out backs." She instructed. They all nodded in agreement and followed behind Quinn in the formation she instructed. They stopped once they reached the gates and Quinn took a deep breath. "From here on to the school, we're as quiet as can be. We don't know how many are by the area, so we need to keep quiet and stick together." She said. Again, they all nodded as they followed Quinn past the gates, hoping that nothing would go wrong with their plan.


End file.
